The Gamer and the Guitarist
by Sir Sleeps-a-lot
Summary: She was just some plain Jane who picked up guitar on a whim... He was just some gamer who somehow got enlisted for saving the world... how could it possibly be that two people that different could still fall in love? This isn't a story, but rather a series of unrelated drabbles for the 100 themes challenge because... why not? COMPLETED
1. Introductions

**Oh God, I did it again...**

 **I have an explanation, okay... I was talking to xellos about drabbles... then I started reading Alicia Blade's awesome Sailor Moon drabbles... then I wrote one...**

 **I'm so ashamed *hangs head***

 **Admittedly, this was a lot of fun. I searched one of those 100 drabble challenges and decided to give it a try, and to my surprise, the 100 word limit didn't cause many problems. If I just had one scene in mind, it only took a few minutes to write it, and a few more to carve off excess words.**

 **Also, there are literally no drabble fanfictions in the Kaminomi fandom, so I thought I'd write the first... in any case, my little sister is in love with these, so blame her...**

 **For anyone who doesn't know, a drabble is a 100 word one-shot which is typically based around a theme. It's a bit (or a lot) more vague than full length stories, but because of its short length, you can read it at any time without worrying about archive panic.**

 **In any case, I hope you enjoy these drabbles that I hope to distract you with, while I try and get somewhere with DMT...**

* * *

Theme 1- Introductions

100 Words

Hospitals weren't a pleasant place for Chihiro… or anyone of that matter.

The dull walls… the smell… the suffocating atmosphere… all of those reminded her of the worst moments in her life. This wouldn't be one of them though, despite the pain and the utter grossness of what she'd gone through. All for that little bundle…

Now it was done… Chihiro marvelled at her small hands with nails so small they were invisible… her face scrunched up while crying… something so small should be a doll, but it wasn't.

"Hey there, Sora…" Chihiro's sweaty face glowed, "welcome to the world…"

* * *

 **I guess what I enjoyed about this was... everything! Considering how I have to reread some of my old chapters so that my mood doesn't seep into my writing too much, I am so psyched about this writing challenge because there is no connections between the chapters.**

 **Also, this will give me the opportunity to share my many headcanons about these two... including how their first daughter will be named Sora...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it... be back tomorrow!**


	2. Complicated

Theme 2- Complicated

100 Words

Keima's PFP clicked as he went through the dialogue of his game.

"Wanna go to karaoke today?" his heroine asked. A simple yes/no choice menu came up, which Keima raised his eyebrow at. Shouldn't there be more choices than that? Keima felt his body turn around to his diagonally seated classmate.

"Do you want to go to karaoke today?" he asked Chihiro. The girl first looked around before realising that he was in fact talking to her, after which her face turned bright pink.

"W-who'd wanna go with you, creepo!?" she turned away.

Keima smiled… that was more like it.

* * *

 **I'm back... I did plan to post every day,but I was gonna do it later on, until al00p sent a review here. To answer your question, you'll need an account here... you can make one at the top right of the page, as long as you have an email address. If you already had one and just forgot your password, you can find it on here as well.**

 **You can send me a PM after you make an account and I'll give you more details.**

 **Thanks Qruis-I know the feeling... maybe it's drabbles, or my writing in general, but it makes more sense after rereading it... and at least it'll only take a minute extra.**

 **Cheers**


	3. Making History

Theme 3- Making History

100 words

It was one of those glum days for Chihiro. She sighed, turning to Elsie as they walked to school together.

"After I die, do you think anyone will remember me?"

"Hmm?" Elsie replied inattentively.

"Like I dunno… I don't feel like I've made a mark in this world yet…"

On Elsie's other side, her brother scoffed.

"Shouldn't you care more how you change people?" Keima responded, earning him two surprised looks, "because any jerk can step on wet concret–"

"Actually," Chihiro nodded, "that sounds like something I could do…"

She walked off… she had some wet concrete to find!

* * *

 **For a few reasons, I decided against responding to reviews here. I figured that if I actually have anything specific to say, I'd respond directly through PM, and I don't want to make this longer than it needs to be.**

 **Thanks for all the support** – **be it reading, following or reviewing. All of it is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Rivalry

Theme 4- Rivalry

100 words

Keima didn't meet up with the Real on any level… as a denizen of the superior game world, he was completely detached to all kinds of real drama that came from friends, enemies or lovers… All that can go to hell!

Still, the real did snatch his attention from his game for a moment as he felt a laser stare over his shoulder onto his recently returned art midterm. He placed his PFP over the mark, but it was too late.

"Beat'cha…" Chihiro whispered smugly. Keima turned back, irritated.

Maybe he could afford to improve his art skills a bit…

* * *

 **There ya have it... Keima doesn't care for the real, but Chihiro seems to get under his skin anyway... this may be a little OOC, but I just liked the idea.**

 **I hope you did too... byesies!**


	5. Unbreakable

Theme 5- Unbreakable

100 word

Keima was flexible, and given his apparent status of being the universe's plaything, he needed to be.

His contract– annoying, but manageable …

Girls hitting him– he didn't even break any bones, so he was fine…

Having to kiss real girls– he'd rather not, but he didn't hate it…

Being forgotten by said girls– it was for the better, anyway…

After the Goddesses came, it all piled up… their returning memories … their feelings… his constant route-switching… even then, he was fine…

As he watched his words tear into her, both his shoulders and heart felt heavy.

He wasn't fine…

* * *

 **Aah... usually this story is more cheerful, but this idea was one of the few that came when I was thinking about the prompt. Keima's gone through some real shit, and its effects finally started to show near the end of the Goddess Arc. I feel for the poor guy, because he really does seem to be the universe's plaything.**

 **Anyhoo, read, review, and the whole shebang. Flames are welcome, because they will be used to roast marshmallows and make some smores.**


	6. Obsession

Theme 6- Obsession

100 words

Chihiro sighed while thumbing through her magazine… it had happened again…

She was obsessed with some guy again… and not only that, but it was Otamega…

She paused as some words popped to her from some quiz.

"Do you put him on a pedestal?" No way!

"Do you feel you know everything about him?" Obviously not… that's why she wanted to know him better…

Before she knew it, she'd completed the quiz.

"Congratulations… it isn't infatuation after all," her eyes scanned her results, "for tips to win your True Love–"

"You don't know shit!" she screamed at the magazine.

* * *

 **Aah, magazine quizzes... I have no clue if they even work like that, but I figured it was a cute idea. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Eternity

Theme 7- Eternity

100 words

"Nee… Keima…" Chihiro spoke up hesitantly. Her boyfriend looked up from his PFP, "do you think we'll stay together after high school?"

"Why do you ask?" he lowered his console.

"You know… I'm moving away for college…" she replied, her voice becoming smaller, "I wish I didn't have to–"

"Because I want to be with you for all of eternity…" he finished her sentence. Chihiro turned bright red.

"I didn't say it like that," she snapped, "don't put needlessly romantic words in my mouth." A small smile came to Keima's face.

"I think you know the answer then, Tsundere-san…"

* * *

 **Okay, just decided to edit this.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading. The reviews are greatly appreciated, and you all deserve smores... but no one has flamed me yet, so I guess you'll just have to eat marshmallows instead.**


	8. Gateway

Theme 8- Gateway

100 words

Chihiro's heart pounded so hard she could feel the game box pulsing in her hand.

"Ikemen Gakuen," she whispered as she flipped the box with trembling fingers.

Yuuji… Usui… Irie… her fingers tenderly brushed over their faces, as if she couldn't believe such perfect beings could exist in this world.

She wasn't underselling it either… she had never seen anything so inviting… ever!

"I'm buying this!" Chihiro announced, hugging the box to her chest, "they're all so hot!"

As she headed to the counter, nearly floating with happiness, Keima could tell he was going to regret showing Chihiro Otome games.

* * *

 **1 week down, God knows how many more to go... And I haven't missed any days yet, so YAY!**

 **Yeah, this was a silly one, but I dunno... it feels like any girl who dates Keima will need to try Otome games at some point.**

 **But yeah, thanks, you guys. I'm enjoying reading the reviews. Keep it up, and so will I.**


	9. Death

Theme 9- Death

100 words

Games had a very strictly defined 'Happy End,' always appearing just after the successful confession, or having a time skip to the wedding.

However, real life was not that clear cut… he had his 'Happy End', and then some… they made love… they struggled with themselves and the world… they had kids and watched them grow then find someone of their own…

Happiness… Sadness… Elation… Worries… Contentedness… Pain…

Games ended, but life was just a bitter-sweet continuation. Reality may be a shitty game, but he was glad to have played it with her.

"Bye-bye…" Keima stroked his late wife's gravestone.

* * *

 **Nooooo! Don't be dead, Chihiro!**

 **Ok, I'll admit that this was darker(and maybe more adult-ish) than the other themes I've dealt with, but what can you expect with the name...**

 **So here is reality at its realist... we'll have happy moments and sad moments... we'll struggle with all our might, and maybe we'll reach our dreams. Even if we don't, all isn't lost, because God closes a door to open another. You can't get your happy ending without a fight, so work hard, party hard and live hard.**

 **Love you guys. Peace out!**


	10. Opportunities

Theme 10- Opportunities

100 words

Chihiro was opportunistic like nobody's business… not so much in terms of real life, but if it involved insulting Katsuragi, you could bet she was there… she was there so much that even Ayumi noticed it.

"Say, Katsuragi…" Ayumi spoke during cleaning duty, when she knew Chihiro wouldn't be around, "I was thinking that you reminded me of some movie hero…" suddenly, Chihiro popped in at the window.

"Oh yeah, like Austin Powers… you have the suit and the creepy attitude down pat." Keima groaned.

"But… how–" Ayumi started.

"I just knew," Chihiro shrugged, getting back to her day.

* * *

 **And to contrast yesterday's reality, today's was more cheerful and anime-like, with Chihiro having a sixth sense of knowing exactly when she'll have an opening to make a rude remark. I dunno, it was cute.**

 **Also, I've been waiting years to make that Austin Power's joke... frickin' finally!**


	11. 33 Percent

Theme 11- 33%

100 word

"Aww shit!" Chihiro exclaimed as she got off the bus, "Please tell me someone has a power bank… My phone is at 33%, and I wanted to take pictures here…"

Each friend shook their head 'no'.

"I think Nii-sama has one for his new console," Elsie mentioned. Chihiro froze, before deciding she wanted it enough to ask him.

"Katsuragi," he jumped at her entrance, "lend me your power bank, please?"

"No way."

"Pleeeeaaassse!?"

"No."

"Lend it!"

"Make me."

She pounced him. Five minutes later, Chihiro reigned supreme.

"Ya know, you could've just taken pictures on my phone…" Ayumi pointed out…

* * *

 **Lol, this... was kind of random, but I thought the idea was cute. Maybe it's just me, but when liking a person, you tend to want to touch them. I kind of just built on that.**

 **So yeah... I hope you enjoyed this.**


	12. Dead Wrong

Theme 12- Dead Wrong- Continuation of 33%

100 words

It was the day after the field trip that an abashed Chihiro returned Keima's recharged power bank and an extra chocolate bar.

"T-thanks for lending this to me," she muttered.

"I didn't lend it to you…" he reminded her with a dirty look.

"Fair enough… I wrestled it from you when you refused," a small smile came on her face at the memory, "so sorry, and thanks…"

"Fine… But why is your face red?"

"Just take it, okay!" she shoved it into his hands and walked off.

The angry reply… the food he least liked…

Chihiro must really hate him.

* * *

 **Yay! My first continuation drabble. Not that it really matters, but whatever.**

 **So Chihiro return of the stolen power bank does not go well for her, and Keima makes stupid conclusions from it... hence the name.**

 **Anyhoo, thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.**


	13. Running Away

Theme 13- Running away

100 words

"I hate you!" Chihiro yelled.

The tearful six year old girl ran up the steps to the Akanemaru. She was going to stay till Sensei brought her ice-cream!

Still, the boat was a little scary...

Suddenly, a boy's head appeared by the lifeboats.

"A GHOOOSTT!" Chihiro shrieked.

"Stop!" he shushed.

"Nooo! Don't eat me! All I wanted was ice-cream!"

"Here," Keima shoved some change into her hands, "go get ice-cream and don't come back…"

Chihiro stopped crying.

"Thanks, Ghost-kun," she ran off to get her treat. Keima glanced to see no teachers were coming before going back to his game.

* * *

 **I couldn't resist writing this... the cast as children is one of those things no one writes, but they really should, because they are adorable.**

 **Also, can we talk about the fact that lil' Chihiro extorted money from lil' Keima? Because I can totally imagine this scene happening...**

 **I hope you liked this and I'll see you tomorrow.**


	14. Judgement

Theme 14- Judgement

100 words

Keima couldn't help it… she was just so infuriating! He could barely tolerate the real as it was, and she just proved herself to be the realest of them all…

Her fickle romances… her rotten attitude… her inability to commit to anything… she didn't even realise what she was doing was wrong.

Keima merely enlightened her on her pathetic youth– her lack of club activities… how unmotivated she was… how she was the scum of the earth, yet continued to ramble on about hot guys and love, despite knowing nothing…

He should not have thrown stones from his glass house…

* * *

 **I'm sure it's pretty obvious exactly where this chapter came from... heck, is there even any new content is this chapter?**

 **Still, I felt this worked very well with the prompt, because it was precisely this judgement that led Keima to misreading Chihiro for the rest of her original arc. The next chapter should have more new stuff.**


	15. Seeking Solace

Theme 15- Seeking Solace- continuation of Judgement

100 words

'Ellie told me you've been ignoring her… what the hell, Jerk!? This isn't like you.

You're supposed to be immune to what people say. You're a cockroach, dammit! Cockroaches do whatever they want, and they never get squashed, regardless of what you do to them.

Maybe it makes me feel better that there is someone like me, who doesn't like to work hard... Still, I think you're pretty admirable…

So please… talk with Ellie… continue acting like a weirdo… don't change…'

Chihiro sighed, scrunching up her note… it wasn't like she'd get the guts to give him that paper anyway…

* * *

 **Okay, I know I'm some hours early for this, but I was way too excited and I wanted to get some other work done. Like the last chapter, this is based around Chihiro's arc, somewhere between her hearing from Elsie what her verbal lashing had done to Keima and the cleaning duty scene.**

 **Personally, I love Chihiro's 'Cockroach Guy' insult... like Chihiro, it seems to come in layers if you're actually willing to look at the meaning... for me, Keima is pretty much a cockroach to her... a bit unsightly and something she'd prefer to not have in her presence, yet they don't care how they're viewed and will never get squashed, no matter how much you try to kill it... lol, that may be through the shipping glasses though.**

 **In any case, thanks for reading.**


	16. Excuses

Theme 16- Excuses

100 words

"Spill," Ayumi towered over her, "he confessed… now what are you going to do?"

"Obviously I'm going to say no," Chihiro retorted.

"Eeeeh!"

"Look, I came up with reasons why it wouldn't work," she opened her phone "1. He's creepy, 2. We have nothing in common, 3. It's unfair to Ayumi and God knows who else, 4. I don't even know if he was telling the truth, 5. Why–"

"Sheesh, how long is that?"

"Twenty reasons…"

"Twenty excuses, more like…" Yui muttered.

"She's right," Miyako shrugged, "you like him, and he could like you… doesn't that trump your list?"

* * *

 **Ah, a story based right at the end of the manga... I kind of imagine that this happened during the break between Chapter 267 and 268, when Chihiro was still leaning toward rejecting Keima... how long it actually took her friends to talk her out of it... eh, it could have taken all day, coz she's pretty stubborn like that.**


	17. Vengeance

Theme 17- Vengeance

100 words

Chihiro was leaning against the shoe lockers, waiting, as she'd been doing recently… right on time, another sketchy boy started approaching the one she'd been watching.

She let him open the locker before making her presence known.

"Good job," Chihiro drawled, clapping her hands slowly, "I'm sure Otamega not having indoor shoes is just the thing for Kanon-chan to break up with him…"

The spineless boy started sweating bullets before putting them back.

"You should keep it… maybe Kanon-chan's DNA is on that…"

"I-I'm good, thanks…" he rushed off, forgetting to take off his own outdoor shoes.

Chihiro scoffed. Idiots!

* * *

 **And that, my friends, is how Chihiro gets her kicks and still subtly protects her crush from other bullies... only she's allowed to bully Keima XD...**

 **Timeline-wise, this is somewhere in the Goddess Arc, somewhere between the music shop scene and the sick day event, so Chihiro isn't mad about the Kanon thing anymore...**

 **It could happen... she did try to stop those guys from beating up Keima after he put Yuimi's poster with the list of Pri-pri Mai High Contestants...**


	18. Love

Theme 18- Love- Continuation of Obsession

100 words

"I know magazines aren't the smartest, but they do know some 'shit'…" Miyako smirked, "wanna tell me why it offended you."

"It said I found my true love…" Chihiro mumbled, her face flaming.

"Well, it's not set in stone… magazines don't know everything."

"I kno–"

"How often do you think about him?" Chihiro paused.

"I dunno, a few times a day…"

"If he was to randomly switch schools, how would you feel?"

"It would suck…"

"Is it different from your other crushes?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Sorry dude… The magazine win–" the magazine in question smacked Miyako in the face.

* * *

 **Aah, Tsundere-san strikes again, and she knows no gender... poor Miyako's face :'(.**

 **But yeah, this is pretty much a direct continuation of what happened in Chapter 6... honestly, love is so general a theme I really had no clue how to deal with it, so I pretty much played it safe. Still, I hope you guys liked the slapstick behind it.**


	19. Tears

Theme 19- Tears

100 words

"All is fair in love and war"– More like love is a war… between the brain and the heart… between wanting to be happy with them and wanting them to be happy… between wanting to know the answer and knowing that things will change for better or worse when you get it…

Still, as Chihiro's heart wailed with her guitar, she knew that this was over. His rejection had been muddied to something she didn't understand, but for their sakes, she didn't want to clear up the confusion and open the door behind it.

She cried, and she wasn't alone.

* * *

 **Ah, this may have actually been suitable for yesterday's theme too... ah well!**

 **You know, media romances sure are great, but reality isn't like that at all...**

 **You fall in love, and then what? You either tell them or you don't... they either feel the same way or they don't... and even if they do, there's no guarantee that it'll continue like that forever... change is inevitable...**

 **This isn't even considering the aspects which are beyond either party's control...**

 **Love is a struggle, and if you think that it's worth it, you'd better fight for it, coz whether you succeed or fail, you'll leave with no regrets... or that's how feel on the matter anyway.**


	20. Inspiration

Theme 20- Inspiration

100 words

"In an amazing world, I am Invincible," Chihiro sang, twanging her guitar happily from the top of her desk. A shiver of recognition ran through Keima, interrupting his gaming.

"Why are you singing that!?" he snapped. Rather, how did she even know that line?

"Coz I can," she grinned, "I heard Ellie humming it, and I thought it was nice… inspirational, even…"

Well, that did explain it.

"Now, I use it as a motto if things aren't going well," she shrugged, "maybe you could use it too…"

She hopped off the table.

"Though you're plenty invincible already, right, Cockroach guy?"

* * *

 **Yay, bonus scene... I can't remember precisely what chapter this scene came from, but it was around the time Tamiki Wakaki was deciding the seating chart for the anime... It was pretty much out of context then, so it works perfectly for this... though at least I explained how Chihiro knew that line...**

 **So I hope you guys liked this... also, 20% completion! Whoop whoop!**


	21. Never Again

Theme 21- Never Again

100 words

"Thanks for food, Katsuragi-san."

"You're welcome, Chihiro-chan," Mari smiled.

Chihiro took her dishes to the kitchen, where Katsuragi was on dish-washing duty. A smirk came to her face.

"So Otamega doe–" her voice cut as she tripped. Keima quickly reacted by grabbing the dishes, steadying them.

She froze suddenly, her cheeks lighting up as her eyes followed his hand on her chest. He'd missed…

"Wait, Chihiro-ch–" Mari entered the door before pausing, "actually, please continue…"

She excused herself, and Keima whipped his hand back, nearly sending the plates flying.

It was decided… Chihiro was never coming back here!

* * *

 **Ah Keima... the poor guy, somehow manages to perv on the real without having any actual interest in it.**

 **Though you can just imagine this happening at a sleepover at the Katsuragi house... or something... eh, I just needed an excuse for Chihiro to be over, and for Mari to actually see it XD.**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	22. Online

Theme 22- Online

100 words

She'd done it… somehow or the other, Chihiro had gotten Keima's 'Otoshigami' email address…

Still, the question was what she'd do with it… behind the anonymity of the internet, she could literally say anything.

She could probably insult him to hell and back, if she wanted…

She could actually become his friend, considering how much she sucked at that in real life…

She could pretend to be a big fan and confess to him… even if he didn't believe her; she'd get it off her chest…

She sighed… maybe it would be easier, but it was the coward's way out…

* * *

 **Cue Chihiro turning off the PC and getting back to real life... meh, I should really be doing that too... we can't spend forever here, can we?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**


	23. Failure

Theme 23- Failure

100 words

"Say," Chihiro tried to appear nonchalant, "what was the deal with your idiot brother yesterday?"

Of course, this was referring to Keima's unusually defeated face that Chihiro had seen in her peripheries. It'd bothered her some.

"Yesterday…" Elsie paused, "Kami-nii-sama couldn't finish a game because of a bug, and he was depressed because he'd failed her."

Chihiro laughed.

"That's hardly his fault… if anything, he should be depressed at being a loser who can't get girls… that one's his fault…"

Inwardly, she groaned. Once again, she said something she didn't mean toward her crush.

If anything, she was the failure.

* * *

 **So hopefully you guys recognise the point at which this story takes place... Though Elsie doesn't say exactly, this was a little after Keima saved Sora from that bugged game in episode 4 of the first season... did Chihiro even like Keima by this point?**

 **Well, Tsundere-san strikes again... what can you do?**

 **I hoped you liked this... please leave me reviews though... I do want to do drabbles which appeal to you guys as well (and your one is coming up soon, Tia), so you guys have to let me know what you want.**


	24. Rebirth

Theme 24- Rebirth

100 words

Chihiro took a deep breath, her hands splaying flat on her desk that her and her 2B Pencil friends were around.

"I'm doing it," she spoke determinedly, "I'm going to try harder… with school work… with our band… with my dreams… everything!"

"I'll be born again!" she announced. Keima, who'd been half-listening, chortled.

It was a few days later that Keima found Chihiro lazing on her desk, nearly asleep.

"What, you gave up on your rebirth?" Keima teased.

"Nah… I'm getting closer to my dreams…" she yawned.

"Maybe closer to dreamland…"

Chihiro smiled.

There was more truth than he knew...

* * *

 **You know you suck at love when your aim is actually to have a conversation without fighting or pissing them off... that's all I can say...**

 ***cries in the corner because I'm even worse than that***

 **Also, apparently I should look at my emails before beg for reviews... you guys went nuts yesterday, so thanks. I hope you liked this.**


	25. Breaking Away

Theme 25- Breaking Away

100 words

They'd been running hand in hand for a while now… Chihiro would have been a bit more pleased with the development had it not been for the fact that they were forced because they were invisible… or the fact that bad guys were chasing them… or the fact that they were running to Ayumi so Keima could reach the ending with her…

That strange happiness didn't last long as she felt his fingers unfurl, brushing hers as they passed.

Like this story, it was better if this feeling ended sooner than later.

Still, she wondered if he'd remember it too…

* * *

 **Ah, yet another canon scene reference... I need to come up with more original content, I think...**

 **Still, I do really like the scene where Chihiro and Keima are chasing after Ayumi while invisible... not only was that hug cavity-inducingly sweet, but there's all the stuff they couldn't talk about... like what Keima thought about everything, or why he held onto Chihiro's pick... and she never really learnt why Keima took her on that date, either... it's pretty bitter-sweet, but I think that was what brought the whole concert scene home.**


	26. Forever and a Day

Theme 26- Forever and a Day

100 words

Ayumi rolled over restlessly, but it didn't seem she was alone… from the next futon, Chihiro was on her phone. The rest of their friends were asleep.

"What are you doing?"

Chihiro looked up.

"Oh, I'm sending Keima a good-night email."

Ayumi grinned.

"Aww… I bet you think he's the best thing in the world."

"Nope…" she returned back to her phone, "meatbuns are the best thing."

"What," Ayumi snorted, "didn't you say you'd be with him forever?"

"I will… just, I'll be with meatbuns for a day longer…"

Ayumi hid a laugh and left her to it… strange girl…

* * *

 **26 drabbles and this is the first one I mention meatbuns... I am so ashamed...**

 **Still, this was actually pretty easy to imagine... considering Chihiro only wanted to be with Keima 'forever', I figured a more jokey topic would be fitting for this... also, girls just love food... there is no arguing that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


	27. Lost and Found

Theme 27- Lost and Found

100 words

It was the perfect scene… Keima and Chihiro were under an umbrella at the beach… the sun was setting, bathing the sky in a beautiful mix of oranges and pinks… it was the most romantic time of the day.

It seemed liked the boyfriend agreed… his loving look toward his PFP spoke volumes…

"Really?" she groaned, "can this not wait?"

"Well, it's a timed event…" he glanced up, "right about now…"

Instead of the usual ding, Keima turned his head and kissed her softly. While surprised, she responded happily.

"Yep, worth the wait," he grinned.

His PFP wasn't even on…

* * *

 **Daww... this was a fun one... though if anyone is wondering what was lost and found, it's "the mood"... and also, it's Keima's turn to mess with Chihiro.**

 **Hope ya liked it.**


	28. Light

Theme 28- Light- Continuation of Dark

100 words

Chihiro wasn't particularly good…

She had a shitload of nicknames for Keima: Dweeb… King of Nerds… the loser who transcends time… Creeper McCreepy from Creepsville…

It wasn't even as if she hated him… it was just something which just came without her thinking, and she couldn't stop it… not even after she decoded the messages from her heart.

Something did change… maybe it was the tone… or the fact that she didn't do it as much anymore… even if she couldn't say the words she wanted, at least it gave her something to say at all.

It did hurt though…

* * *

 **Ah, there was a reason I didn't post yesterday... usually, I'd say coz I'm lazy af, but double posting this and Dark has a reason... both the title and the content are mirror images of each other, so why not... I hope you like this.**


	29. Dark

Theme 29- Dark- Continuation of Light

100 words

Chihiro wasn't particularly evil…

True, she was a loudmouth who ran off at other people, but it started out as defence for her and her friends… she only dished to the people who deserved it.

It wasn't even as if she hated him… Keima was a bit of a pain and he'd always go off at Elsie, so she had to stop him… even after she figured out she liked him.

Something did change… she started considering him a friend as well, using her whip of a tongue to defend him too. She couldn't tell him.

It did help though…

* * *

 **If you came here from clicking the little arrow on the Kaminomi fanfiction page, please note that I did post 2 chapters today... partially coz I'm a lazy bum, and partially because these two drabbles fit together. From tomorrow, I should continue with the one-a-day thing...**

 **Ja ne... hopefully, I'm gonna update Overboard as well.**


	30. Faith

Theme 30- Faith

100 words

Keima couldn't believe it… not only had he survived having tea with Chihiro, but she was actually in a good mood now.

"You seem awfully forgiving… considering how mad you were before…"

"I got it off my chest," Chihiro shrugged, "you're off the hook for now."

"But why… I hurt a lot of girls, incl–"

"Coz I believe in you, okay…" she turned around, "I can tell you're serious, even though you have made some mistakes…"

She smiled sweetly.

"You're no God, but I still believe you'd do whatever to make us happy… so yes… I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

 **Weirdly enough... Chihiro and Keima's date at the end of the manga... is actually something I've never weighed in on my entire time of writing fanfiction here... how odd.**

 **Happy month-iversary to this story... what better way to celebrate it than to talk about believing and having faith in the people around you and in yourself? While anime is very rarely religious, the power of love and friendship is a pretty popular topic, and for good reason.**

 **It's good to have faith and trust in things out of your hands. I know that having control in our lives is something we seek, but there's also a reason why God didn't give us that... we're just not perfect, and that's fine too :D**

 **Peace... and I also updated Overboard, for anyone who cares.**


	31. Colours

Theme 31- Colours

100 words

This setup was perfect… Keima was asleep at his desk, no one was around, and Chihiro had full reign of what she'd draw on his face. She approached him, carefully scrutinising her canvas… she had a whole array of markers too.

He could use a blue L on his forehead… maybe some purple swirls or red blush lines on his cheeks… or chicken pox… or a moustache…

Her eyes drifted lower to his slightly parted lips… her heart started pounding… they looked so warm and invit–

With a groan, she scribbled something and left... her stupid brain wasn't working properly!

* * *

 **Hehe... don't pull a prank like that if you're just gonna get distracted, Chihiro! Though I guess she did draw something... though the world shall never know what it was...**

 **Mwahahaha! I'm so evil!**

 **Anyways, hope ya guys enjoyed this.**


	32. Exploration

Theme 32- Exploration

100 words

Keima sat in his seat, still somewhat bemused by his closing conversation with Akari.

A perfect human has no need for love, huh?

Keima knew he wasn't perfect… but did he want to love… and be loved in return? His games were enough, right?

His eyes drifted to the small crowd by Elsie's table… the people who Elsie loved, and who loved her back… regardless of how much of an idiot she could be.

Keima half smiled… games were required to love him by definition… real love would probably be harder…

Not that he ever stepped down from a challenge.

* * *

 **Admittedly, I probably could have explored more, like how I did with Death, but I was having trouble... still, I kind of liked the idea that Keima didn't disregard real love, and that he'd probably seek it one day... though by this point in the manga, Keima had accepted the real... or at least a little bit.**

 **Though there are different kinds of loves... obviously, Keima cares for the romance side the most, but both friendship and familial love did manage to creep on him during the course of the story... so yeah, I think they're all important... it's what keeps us from feeling alone in the world.**

 **I hope you guys liked this.**


	33. Seeing Red

Theme 33- Seeing Red

100 words

"This is a real story, you see?" Chihiro spoke creepily, the light under her face being the only one in the darkened AV room, "a female student was feeling sick, so she went to rest on a bed in the nurse's office…"

Everyone held their breath.

"However, she woke up with a scream… for the bedsheets she lay on were stained with blood…"

They gulped…

"It seems like it was time for her period, and she forgot to use a pad…"

Chihiro cracked up at the groans, leaving all of them wondering how the hell she got a boyfriend first…

* * *

 **Wahahaha, so much for that horror story... though as you can see, this is based after the manga, and there's next to no romance here here... just, I got this idea from Seitokai Yakuin Domo, and it really stuck to me... it's a pretty tasteless joke, but sometimes, we just need some of those in our lives...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this...**


	34. Shades of Grey

Theme 34- Shades of Grey

100 words

Chihiro shot out of bed, her breathing laboured and her face dripping in sweat. She glared at the book that she'd been reading before she'd slept, before stomping off to go take a shower.

xXxXx

Still, her day didn't get better… especially after she saw the subject of her "nightmare" at school.

"What's your problem?" Keima asked.

"Absolutely nothing…"

"Really? You sure look red for someon–"

"Shut up!" she glared, "Don't talk to me…"

He backed away.

xXxXx

"Here, take your bloody book back," Chihiro shoved the novel back to Yui at the 2B Pencils' practice, "I'm never touching that again."

* * *

 **Mr Katsuragi will see you now... XD**

 **I kinda already looked into Chihiro's greyness in the Light/Dark drabbles, so I figured I'd go for something more humourous... I really hope you guys get the book this story references... though if you don't...**

 **Good for you! You should never read that book!**

 **I hope you liked it... see you tomorrow.**


	35. Forgotten

Theme 35- Forgotten

100 words

For Keima, his conquests losing their memories was something he expected… while he wasn't happy at the development, he knew it was a necessity for the girls to advance…

Still, there was a slight curiosity which wondered how much they remembered… how they'd feel if they got their memories back… if there was a part in their soul that remembered…

Every time he thought of that, he would remind himself… he was just there to fill the gap in their heart… it didn't matter…

He'd have to walk forward on his own, because no one was coming back for him.

* * *

 **Then Chihiro's walking just ahead of him, yawning... she's the sluggish type too, after all.**

 **Poor Keima... expelling loose spirits is actually a pretty lonely job... while he's never truly mentioned how he felt on the matter, there has been hints as to how his heart has moved and changed... though I think I was listening to 'Heaven's Sky' by Elisa when I was writing this, so my inspiration may have come through...**

 **That being said, is anyone suffering any whiplash with this story? I imagine the mood switch may be a harsh, especially if you read a few chapters at once...**

 **Also, thank you so much for the reviews... by this point, I think this one has the most reviews of anything I've written... love you guys!**


	36. Dreamer

Theme 36- Dreamer

100 words

Keima had had this dream before… him under a beautiful tree with some meaningful history, waiting for his final heroine… it was just like the ending for _Dokidoki Gakuen_.

However, for the first time, he heard footsteps running at him… he smiled, having recognised them without needing to look.

"Yokkyun…" he turned around to the girl, before his face suddenly fell, along with the romantic music.

Chihiro?

"Hate to break it to you…" the breathless girl straightened, her forehead dripping with sweat, "but I won!"

Keima snapped awake, groaning loudly… as if the real wasn't imposing enough on him already…

* * *

 **Ah, Keima... you can hold onto the ideals in your dreams, but even there, they're not safe... though I ran out of words, but I actually wanted to end this story by having Keima find out someone graffitied on his face... I bet it was Chihiro from that 'Colours' chapter.**

 **Though this chapter was inspired by a scene from episode 8 of Haiyore Nyaruko-san, if anyone cares...**

 **Hope you liked it... I will be back tomorrow then...**


	37. Mist

Theme 37- Mist

100 words

"All aboard the Kosaka Express… I am your captain, Chihiro, and this train will be journeying to Maijima Academy with an ETA of seven minutes… if everyone is seated, the doors will close, and we will be off…"

Chihiro pulled the whistle, which released a satisfying vat of vapour… as the train began to chug along, intermittent bursts of mist clouded the air.

Suddenly, the train jolted, and Chihiro opened her eyes to reality… namely that she'd run into Keima, and she was still pretending to be a steam train… She scratched her head sheepishly.

"Houston, we have a problem…"

* * *

 **Ah, Chihiro embarrassing herself in front of Keima... my work is done... XD**

 **Though has anyone ever done this... like pretending to blow a whistle, then chugging along with your arms perpendicular to you like they're the connecting rods on the train's wheels... then had your little sister play along by grabbing your elbows and linking behind you...?**

 **Nope, me neither... as if I'd ever be that lame...**

 ***eyes wander nervously***

 **See you guys tomorrow!**


	38. Burning

Theme 38- Burning

100 words

I have a short life, of which I spend the most of it eating wood and licking the grate, unable to move or leave…

All I can do is watch the couch… two people sit apart, absorbed in their work, but my crackling doesn't disguise the tenseness…

A girl enters, and they speak, but the cheerful words seem empty… after the child leaves, the two adults converse… nothing good comes of it, as the man is left on the couch and he will be sleeping there tonight.

I'll keep him warm, but somehow, I don't think that's what he wants.

* * *

 **Hmm... this is the first time I've written in first person for this story... and more than that, it's in the POV of an inanimate object... Why I decided to do this... we will never know...**

 **Though weird narrative aside, the message behind this is one everyone knows, but anime never gets to... and that is, even if you love each other, you can't be on good terms all the time... people fight, and that's something you can't avoid... it's the follow up which defines the strength of the relationship and shows your true maturity.**

 **I hope you liked it.**


	39. Out of Time

Theme 39- Out of Time

100 words

"Katsuragi, you wouldn't go on a date without a reason, right?" Chihiro asked. Keima couldn't tell her intentions from her averted eyes…

Was this to determine his feelings or did she just want to understand?

The date was a red herring, but he would've never met that earnest and awkward Chihiro otherwise… he had to apologize and fix–

"Could it be… there was something inside of me… as well?"

Keima felt his heart sink… she wasn't asking about his feelings… by this point, it didn't even matter.

"No, Chihiro… you're not involved…" he spoke one truth, leaving the rest unsaid.

* * *

 **And edited... thanks, Xellos**

 **This scene in the manga was tense... I always got the feeling that both of them had a lot more to say, but they tried to keep it casual... this is my thoughts on what Keima may have been thinking, but who knows... the word limit on this was a killer!**


	40. Knowing How

Theme 40- Knowing How

100 words

Keima always dealt with his conquests on his own, save the collection of the spirits.

He was the one who read through the parameters, thought out the route and ultimately executed it to perfection… or at least as perfect as the real would allow it to be.

However, his reconquest of Ayumi was significantly more complicated as he'd like, because of everyone's conflicting agendas…

Still, he realised something as Chihiro averted her eyes after her tirade on the stairs… her way of acting may be better-suited for Ayumi.

Though his pride as a Gamer would never let him admit that.

* * *

 **Really, these themes are way too vague... the last few days have been rough, and I've burned through all the extras I've written.**

 **In any case, this felt like an interesting thought... I've been rereading parts of Volume 19, and there's quite a lot I feel like I've missed, under the basis of it being between the lines.**

 **Thank you guys for 100+ reviews... I love you all.**


	41. Fork in the road

Theme 41- Fork in the road

100 words

Chihiro was getting up after she'd finished helping her daughter with her poetry homework.

"Say, Ka-chan…" Sora piped up, "Would you say that you picked the road less travelled?"

Chihiro sighed… that wasn't even the point of the poem.

"The writer says that both paths were equally unworn… if anything, he only wonders whether he'll regret that decision in the future."

"In that case, would you say you regret the path you've chosen?"

Chihiro scoffed internally… there were so many forks that regretting would be stupid…

"Not in the least bit…" she smiled fondly.

They'd led her here, after all…

* * *

 **When I think of forks in the road, the first thing that comes to mind is "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost... so yeah, that is the theme for today. Though I'll need to hear from you guys if this is actually understandable if you haven't read the poem.**

 **In any case, the theme of this story is that you'll make a lot of decisions in your life, some consequential and some not... but in the end, it will lead you exactly where you're supposed to be, so there's no point agonising about the "what ifs". Just try to make the decisions that suit you, and hopefully, it'll be alright.**

 **Peace out!**


	42. Start

Theme 42- Start

100 words

Mari had her eye pressed against her camera lens as she watched her son from across the field, her heart going up and down like a rollercoaster.

Keima was participating in the three-legged race…

Though he and his partner weren't talking to each other…

Except now they are…

And now she's angrily screaming at him…

But the girl's face is bright red…

And now the race is starting, so the conversation is done…

Then the girl gets a fright and hugs him tightly…

Mari smiled broadly at this manga-like development. Thank God she thought to buy a camera for today.

* * *

 **And up and down and up and down and... oh, hey!**

 **So this is from my favourite filler arc in the manga: the Sports Festival... so much shipping material for my KeiChi heart... in any case, I don't think anyone ever wondered what Mari thought about this, but here's my take on the answer of the question no one asked. Mari ships it too, especially coz it means her son won't be forever alone and married to a cardboard cutout!**

 **I hope you guys liked this, and I will see ya'll tomorrow.**


	43. Nature's Fury

Theme 43- Nature's Fury

100 words

Keima was walking to school, both hands curled around his umbrella handle… the wind was resisting way too much to even play games here… however, he paused in his path at the sight of his girlfriend, staring up at the angry sky, not caring how wet her clothes or face were becoming.

That bothered him… however, as soon as he got close enough, she sprang into action, quickly shutting his umbrella.

Wait, this was an event…

"We're going to get sick, you know?"

"We won't…" she grinned, before bringing him closer and kissing him.

She'd always wanted to try that…

* * *

 **Ah, romantic rain... the trope that I have no clue how I feel about, because it is so cheesy, yet I love it any time I see it.**

 **However, I kinda question its feasibility in real life... true, playing in the rain is kinda fun, but with phones and books, there's less reason to want to do it.**

 **Though Keima learnt a little late that Chihiro pretty much set up the flag, but he probably doesn't care... in a way, this chapter was pretty much the revenge to the 'Lost and Found' chapter from some days back.**

 **Also, if anyone's wondering, Chihiro totally got sick after this... XD**


	44. At Peace

Theme 44- At Peace

100 words

It was the picture of ease… a couple leaning back to back, acting as chairs for the other as they lazed… they don't speak, but that's because there's no need…

Not to mention, they were quite into their individual tasks anyway.

"You know this is PE, right?" Ayumi ducked down to their level. Only Chihiro looked up.

"We know…" she shrugged, "Keima, you want some of my juice?"

"Why not?" Keima replied, his hand reaching back.

Until both of them found themselves on their side after Ayumi pushed them over.

"Go exercise, jerks!"

The peace could only last so long.

* * *

 **Wahahaha, someone's jealous... or someone just doesn't appreciate slackers during gym period... or maybe even both.**

 **In any case, this is probably based somewhere in 3rd year, because they are dating... as for why I didn't choose the scene in chapter 107 of the manga... well, I think there was still a sense of nerves, especially for Chihiro... even if she was outwardly relaxed, being stuck next to Keima while wondering what his relationship with Ayumi was doesn't really constitute peace to me...**

 **Though yeah... anime usually tend to focus on couples till they get together, which usually shows the ups and downs and the drama... they tend to miss all the peaceful moments where nothing much happens, so that's why I'm forced to write them...**


	45. Heart's Song

Theme 45- Heart's Song

100 words

Chihiro actually gained her composure pretty fast after the cheering began. Not only had she finished her performance, but people loved it. Still, one thing confused her.

"Kanon-chan…" Chihiro caught up with her, "How were you able to sing along with me without knowing the words of my song?"

Kanon paused.

"It's hard to explain. Somehow, my heart knew what you were singing, and it just went along with it…"

"Really?"

"Lots of people can sing, but only a few sing with their heart… your song had the power to move a lot of hearts, so be proud of that…"

* * *

 **With this theme, there was no way I could not write about 'The Memory of my First Love'... literally, this song is so powerful that it gave the Goddesses their wings...**

 **And that doesn't even touch on the people who cried about this song out of that universe... which interestingly enough, includes Kana Asumi, Chihiro's voice actress. Most likely, it's because love is one of the few universally spoken languages.**

 **That being said, I want to thank you all... if my stories were to be considered my heart's song, you guys have been listening for ages and warmly urging me forward, and that's more than anything I can ask for... so thanks to all you readers and reviewers. I truly do love you all, and basically, it's you guys who are writing this story.**


	46. Reflections

Theme 46- Reflection

100 words

Chihiro peered into the bathroom mirror… as usual, she was uninspired by the face that looked back. She turned to Ayumi, who was washing her hands next to her.

"Say… what do you think you'd see in the mirror of Erised?"

"Definitely me as captain of the T&F team," Ayumi didn't hesitate, "what about you?"

For a split second, Chihiro's reflection was different… it was taller, with glasses and striking eyes, cutting through the averageness of the rest of the image.

"Ah, just me in a pool of meatbuns…"

"Weirdo…"

Chihiro laughed along… Ayumi didn't know the half of it…

* * *

 **I hope everyone here has read Harry Potter... or at least knows what the Mirror of Erised is... which I guess shouldn't be hard if you look at the word backwards.**

 **I dunno about you guys, but I like how similar looking Keima and Chihiro are. It gives me more parallels to draw between them, which I'm quite fond of doing.**

 **Anyhoo, thanks for reading.**


	47. Perfection

Theme 47- Perfection

100 words

'It's an easy event… just kiss her and say goodnight,' Keima repeated internally as he and Chihiro approached her house.

"Thanks for walking me home," Chihiro smiled sweetly, "I had fun on our date."

"Me too," Keima replied, a little distractedly.

So this was the point he'd kiss her, right? What if she didn't want it? What if it's still too early?

"Well, goodnight then…"

Nooooo! She'd bypassed the kiss…

"Wait, is it a different order, or–"

Suddenly, it clicked with Chihiro, who laughed and gave him the kiss he'd been so worried about.

"You're perfect, you know that?"

* * *

 **Dork dork dork dork dork! They're all dorks! Keima's a dork for worrying about the order that event is supposed to go, and Chihiro is a dork in general... but moreso because she understood what was going on in his head.**

 **(also, I kinda owe Shawn Raven for mentioning that in one of his reviews)**

 **Seeing that I covered perfection in the Exploration chapter, I figured I'd spice it up and go to Chihiro and Keima's earlier dates and discuss a different kind of perfection... namely, perfection being in the eye of the beholder...**

 **Maybe everyone doesn't think like that, but dorks are adorable and should be shipped together forever.**

 **Edit: Also, as a bonus, this story finally gets a cover picture... about bloody time, too. I hope both this chapter and my drawing is to your liking**


	48. Everyday Magic

Theme 48- Everyday Magic

100 words

Demons… Goddesses… loose spirits… those felt like a distant dream to Keima by now.

He sat by the river bank, his eyes drifting between the different sights… fireflies lighting up the night sky… his friends holding out wet reeds to coax them closer…

"Katsuragi, look…" Chihiro stopped in front of him, a single firefly sparkling on her branch, "isn't it pretty?"

For a moment, he watched her wide eyes shine, and a warm smile came to his face.

The other realms were done knocking at his door, but even then, Keima knew he wouldn't be done with magic anytime soon.

* * *

 **I wasn't particularly fond of what I wrote here... particularly because I had different stuff in mind and the 100 word limit was brutal. But hopefully, the idea was clear...**

 **Magic is all around us... be it watching the sun setting or watching clouds drift by... but one particularly tranquil image is fireflies over a lake, as shown by Non Non Biyori and Yama no Susume...**

 **Though on the cornier side of it, love is one of those everyday miracles too, and that was the thing I wanted Keima to mention... though it still needs work, I think.**


	49. Umbrella

Theme 49- Umbrella

100 words

"Say… Otamega…" Chihiro hesitated for a moment, "do you have a person… who you'd want to share an umbrella with?"

She groaned internally… maybe could use the rain outside as an excuse, but any bozo could see how transparent that was.

"Most people have their umbrellas, so it wouldn't matter."

Chihiro sighed… apparently not this bozo, however…

"But I guess if it came down to it, I'd share if anyone needed it… although they'd have to hold it so I can play my game…"

Chihiro looked away so he didn't see the new rush of affection stain her face.

"Idiot…"

* * *

 **Ah... Tsundere-san strikes again... this time, in a bonus scene from her conquest, where she subtly tries to find out if he likes... after all, she still didn't get any more info other than finding that he'd kissed someone.**

 **Of course, his answer is both dense, dorky, and yet, still leaving some room for Chihiro to hope... and better still, there's no indication who she was referring to as an idiot.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**


	50. Party

Theme 50- Party

100 words

Chihiro approached Keima as soon as school was done, grave-faced.

"Keima, we need to talk," she spoke seriously, before glancing around, "though not here…"

"What is this about, Chihiro?" she paused, her frown deepened.

"It's something serious…" she muttered, before looking up desperately, "let's just go!"

The warning bells in Keima's brain went off as she dragged him away… what if he'd made her mad for some reason? Did she want to break up?

No, he wasn't ready for this to be over!

"Look, Chihir–" she shoved him into a room, where a small crowd burst up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

 **Man, Chihiro is evil... making Keima worry like that... though quite likely is also that she just sucks at lying, and had no clue how to get him to agree with this... and if this isn't obvious by how Chihiro referred to Keima, this is his birthday in his 3rd year... though speaking about birthdays...**

 **Today's my brilliant Brother-in-law's birthday! How nice that it came on the day which actually has a relevant theme to it. I have no clue if he'll actually see this extra wish, but whatever...**

 **To my brother in every sense except blood: Happy birthday! Hopefully, this is the first of many birthdays which we'll be get to bother you, and I hope it set a good precedence by being a amazing day... sorry I couldn't write about your favourite girl though.**

 **And to the rest of you readers, thank you! I am officially half way through this story, so Boo yah!**


	51. Troubling Thoughts

Theme 51- Troubling Thoughts

100 words

 _A scared Chihiro gasped as someone grabbed her and pulled her into a hug… Katsuragi…_

 _"Shhh…" he whispered, not noticing the blush that came to her face at being held to his chest._

 _"There's something invisible here," an eerie voice spoke by Chihiro, now closer than before. Without hesitation, Keima spun them around, disorientating her…_

 _A flash of silver… a gasp… droplets… her red jacket being dyed even deeper…_

Chihiro snapped awake, barely able to breathe and her face wet with tears. It was just a dream… both of them had been fine…

Then why won't he come to school?

* * *

 **Well... this was different... especially if we were to contrast this against the Shades of Grey drabble.**

 **I know I love going about all the shipping moments that happened during those couple of chapters, but this time, I looked at it differently... that night was a friggin' scary ordeal, and I don't imagine Chihiro forgot about it... maybe she wasn't involved in this whole thing directly, but a lot of people she cares for are right in the fray, so it makes sense to me.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this.**


	52. Stirring of the Wind

Theme 52- Stirring of the Wind

100 words

Chihiro paused as she was walking down the pier of the Seaside Park, the sea breeze ruffling her hair.

She'd gotten the courage to confess to Keima… in fact, him not hearing just strengthened her resolve to tell him face-to-face tomorrow.

Still, there was Ayumi, whose phone call had sent a new wave of doubts… how did she know? Why did her "supporting" them make Chihiro uneasy?

One way or another, Chihiro was certain something would happen tomorrow… her relationships hung on a balance, and tomorrow would be the deciding day on how they fell.

With a smile, she continued.

* * *

 **Usually, I either have a lesson or a comedy to share, but today isn't really like that... heck, the theme is kinda wishy-washy too, so I just went with it... stirring of the wind usually refers to the calm before the storm, right?**

 **In any case, I just chose a scene from the anime which did have the 'something's gonna change soon' kind of feel to it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	53. Future

Theme 53- Future

100 words

Keima was scared out of his mind… was he even adult enough to be doing this?

True, he wasn't seventeen anymore, but he was nowhere closer to mastering adulthood… he still played an unbelievable amount of games between his script-writing job… he still blew too much of his money on his hobbies… he still didn't take particularly good care of his body…

"Wow… that is one awful face…" Chihiro teased.

"As if yours is better…" he smirked.

Suddenly, his doubts dispelled as he knew why he was getting married today.

It was so he could see that awful face forever.

* * *

 **I owe this one to my little sister... she was the one who reminded me that I have yet to do a story about Keima's and Chihiro's wedding day...**

 **So yeah, while the 100 words doesn't give much room for context, I kinda imagined this little exchange happening at the ceremony... while this only really verbalised Keima's side, I seriously think Chihiro was probably had those doubts too...**

 **Heck, I feel like that too... adulting is hard.**

 **But I like the idea of Chihiro and Keima being mean to each other, even at this point... I dunno, I feel love is insulting your partner in their face, yet never speaking badly of them behind their back.**

 **I hope you liked this then. Ja ne**


	54. Health and Healing

Theme 54- Health and Healing

100 words

Mari sighed… how the hell could her three year old son run so fast… especially in a _Hakama_ that he'd never worn in his life?

Luckily, she caught up with Keima, who had fallen and was being helped up by two small girls in _Kimonos_.

"Are you alright?" the one girl asked.

"He dropped his candy, Ayumi…" the second girl piped up, "he can't be alright without candy."

"Ouch," Keima hissed. He'd scraped his palms.

The two girls quickly spoke amongst themselves and gave him two things.

A band-aid and half a _Chitose-ame_ …

Mari chuckled... they were like mini doctors…

* * *

 **Yep, that's what Chihiro and Ayumi are... cute, kinda ineffective doctors. But they're three years old, so who can blame them.**

 **Though this scene is referencing a Japanese custom... namely Shichi-go-san, which is celebrated on the 15th of November for kids who are 3, 5 or 7 years old to celebrate growth and good health.**

 **It's mostly a shrine visit in formal clothes... so girls would wear _Kimonos_ and boys would wear a _Haori_ and a _Hakama_ (think Inuyasha's outfit, if you want to imagine it). While they're there, they'd get Chitose-ame (longevity candy)... I imagine Chihiro would be most excited about the last thing.**

 **So there... we have both 'health' and 'healing', and I'm just hoping Mari took a picture of those three.**

 **Ja ne**


	55. Seperation

Theme 55- Separation- Continuation of Eternity

100 words

Chihiro had given up trying to reach Keima after the third missed call of the day. It was a few hours later when her phone rang. She considered not answering, but decided against it after four bells.

"Hey," she greeting cheerfully, even though she wasn't in the mood.

"Hi, sorry about being away from my phone lately… I've had to do a lot of writing."

"Because of your deadline?"

"Exactly… my boss is a slave driver…"

"Eeh… you were probably slacking."

Slowly, she became more cheerful. Maybe the glumness was because she missed him.

This long distance thing wasn't easy.

* * *

 **Honestly, I don't think a single person would disagree with Chihiro's last statement. I can't really sum everything in 100 words, there's so much that can go wrong with long distance relationships... like driving yourself insane missing them or falling out of love... and it's so easy to misunderstand one another, and keep sustaining them when you can't talk it out.**

 **I don't know... it's pretty hard to keep a long distance relationship going, but if you want it enough, I think it is possible... if Vocaloid songs taught me anything, staying together and having to try harder is preferable to breaking up and regretting it.**

 **See ya.**


	56. Everything For You

Theme 56- Everything For You

100 words

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Keima asked his girlfriend as they walked to school.

"Nope," she responded quickly.

"Really?"

"Lemme put it like this… I would do anything for you, but not everything…" his face remained confused, so she continued, "soulmates imply that one person completes you, and that's bullshit. I love a lot of people, and I'd do anything for them as well."

As vague as that was, Keima understood it… flags and code forced game heroines to love him, but Chihiro chose it herself.

There was no red string of fate tying them, but this may be better...

* * *

 **Well, I saw this theme and decided to give it the middle finger for being both difficult and unrealistic.**

 **I don't believe in soulmates because it simplifies love... there's many different kinds which come at different times and may mix and change... what keeps people together isn't a string, but rather the desire to stay together and make each other happy.**

 **So yeah, that's my thoughts. I hope you liked it.**


	57. Slow Down

Theme 57- Slow Down

100 words

Chihiro closed her eyes as she leaned closer, the motion shifting his sleeve. As soon as her lips met his, time slowed down…

There was so much she wanted to say that she couldn't get out of her mouth… how sorry she was for the insults… how she only did it so she had a reason to talk to him at all…

How special he was to her… how she could not think of a more perfect person to give her first kiss to…

For this extended moment, she tried to convey those feelings, because she knew it wouldn't last forever.

* * *

 **Nooooo! Chihiroooo!**

 **As it's pretty obvious, this is a slow down of when Chihiro kissed Keima on their date on the eve of the festival, and damn... that is bittersweet, no matter how many times I read or see it. I'd pretty much been rooting for Chihiro since I read the sports festival chapters, but it was the entire rooftop date that made me the insane fan I am today...**

 **I regret nothing XD**

 **In any case, I hope you liked this. I'll see you tomorrow.**


	58. Heartfelt Apology

Theme 58- Heartfelt Apology

100 words

Keima's brain had been on auto-pilot as he sat on a bench. Then the dam broke, and all the faces he'd been trying to suppress washed over him in a crushing wave.

Shiori… Tsukiyo… Yui… Kanon… Tenri… Ayumi… However, it was the last disbelieving, tear-filled face which sucker-punched him in the heart… Chihiro…

He couldn't even begin to apologise for hurting her… for accepting her date under the premise of a different ending… for choosing the those words to chase her away… for wishing she'd still be here…

The grief was different than anything he'd felt…

Truly, he had fallen.

* * *

 **Nooooo! Keimaaaa!**

 **Wait, have I done this before?**

 **But seriously, this scene in the manga had been so depressing. Keima cries for a lot of things (though mostly in a hammy way which has to do with some game heroine)... this was probably the first time he'd ever been like that, and my heart truly went out for him...**

 **Though speaking of heartfelt apologies, I owe you guys one as well... I am going to be taking a one week break on this story.**

 **Honestly, it's a strategic retreat... Not only have I completely burnt through my extra drabbles, but I seem to be getting sloppier as well as not paying enough attention to my other stories, which I have about 2000 words on both... it's also gonna double as an "Internet fast" of sorts, so no more youtube videos for me as well. Hopefully when I get back, I'll also have chapter of DMT and Overboard to post, so please forgive me.**

 **I'll be back next Saturday then, I love you guys.**


	59. Challenged

Theme 59- Challenged

100 words

08:30– Keima walks past Chihiro's desk, his backpack around his front. She looks away.

12:24– Keima returns from lunch, Yokkyun plushie in his pocket. Chihiro holds her tongue with some difficulty.

15:10– Keima sits his body-pillow on his lap, before giving Chihiro a sly look. Her lips quivered, before she cracked.

"A new wife already?" a smirk graced his face, but she wasn't done, "well, the minute she touches your greasy hair, it'll be over…" she handed the money she owed with one final retort.

"It's for the best… the scribble is probably the only girl in your league, anyway…"

* * *

 **I'm back! Who missed me?**

 ***tumbleweed flies past***

 **In any case, I will be back, and hopefully I shouldn't need to take any catch-up breaks anymore. So to kick off, let's imagine something funny... like Chihiro's inability to hold off the snarking, even if there's money on the line... though this one's on Keima for purposefully baiting her.**

 **I'll see you tomorrow then.**


	60. Exhaustion

Theme 60- Exhaustion

100 words

As Chihiro's thumbs-up fell to her side, her eyes didn't move off Keima's face, despite having seen that mug for over twelve hours now… next time she'd see him, it would be in a completely different setting, so she wanted to remember that face.

Though he was pretty amazing… having all those magical people around him respect him, and not getting thrown off by all of Ayumi's actions… she was kind of glad to have seen that side of him.

Even though she was tired, she knew the emotional exhaustion was worse… she doubted she'd be over him anytime soon.

* * *

 **Apologies for the late Author's note... maybe fittingly, the reason I didn't put one was because a random wave of sleep hit me, and I decided to take it and just rushed to post this... so don't despair, Tia... I indeed have stuff to say.**

 **So this story is set near the end of the Goddess Arc as Chihiro was saying goodbye... while the "bye bye" probably wasn't easy, this whole night was pretty much a rollercoaster, and I feel quite bad for everyone involved.**

 **Though as an extra... that scene Chihiro says "bye bye" in the anime was really beautiful in how the sun was shining around her, right? Though as I imagine her thoughts as she continued walking into the sun as being like: "Man, I'm glad that looked so cool, but shiiiiit! My eyes burn... I should have bought a cap."**

 **So see you guys.**


	61. Accuracy

Theme 61- Accuracy

100 words

"On the rooftop… that wasn't our first kiss," Keima spoke, his eagle eyes watching for Chihiro's reaction, so he could choose the proper route.

Of course, she'd be confused, so he'd explain what happened. After that, the routes would split, depending on whether she believed him. If she did, she might get mad and lash out… or maybe she'd be more curious and grill him… or maybe she'd get embarrassed and just turn red.

However, Chihiro seemed to pondering something, before she lit up.

"OOOHHH! That's why you had asked that weird question!"

Keima face palmed. So much for that.

* * *

 **Wahahaha, go Chihiro! May she continue to confuse and throw of Keima for the rest of her life.**

 **So there's a few scenes I think about after Keima and Chihiro start dating, and the one where Keima comes clean about her original conquest has always been an interesting thought, coz I really don't know how she'd take it. Still, I feel her holding onto the oddest thing (like Keima's "did you kiss me?" question around the Sports Festival) is one thing I can imagine her doing.**

 **Besides, I dunno about ya'll. but I prefer answers over more questions. You could say her reaction was to make that unexplained sentence into a different answer, rather than think of all the questions that came with the line.**


	62. Irregular Orbit

Theme 62- Irregular Orbit

100 words

"I don't care if it's small or doesn't orbit properly… Pluto should still be considered a planet!" Chihiro burst out passionately. Miyako tried to calm her down.

"Pluto is a dwarf planet. So technic-"

"Why can't it just be a normal planet then!?"

Keima listened from his seat. Imperfect and irregular, huh? Real girls were pretty much the 'Pluto' of heroines, weren't they?

Behind him, Chihiro raved about some mnemonic device which was now ruined.

Her points were flimsy, but Keima agreed that Pluto was a planet.

And who knows… maybe agreeing with her would get her to shut up?

* * *

 **Firstly, I consider Pluto to be a planet... fight me!**

 **Secondly... I know this is a pretty random topic to write about, but when I think irregular orbits, both planets and girls outside Keima's games come to mind. Things with an irregular orbit tend to come closer and further, and isn't that how most of the girls in Kaminomi are like? In fact, isn't that what most human relationships are like? Maybe it's too much to say that we "orbit" people, but there is a definite gravity which brings us closer and further, and it's kinda comforting to think of it like that.**

 **Thirdly, I can totally imagine Chihiro arguing over something as meaningless as this. And Keima kind of agreed in his own way, which I thought was a nice touch.**

 **So I hope you liked it... I'll be back tomorrow.**


	63. Cold Embrace

Theme 63- Cold Embrace

100 words

Keima could only watch sadly as Tsukiyo walked away from him, still angry…

His mouth opened, but only mist came out, so he shut it.

As he walked away, he wasn't making plans… schemes were the thing which got him in this bloody mess in the first place! He just wanted to apologise without making anything worse. He just wanted to be forgiven, and actually deserve it.

Why couldn't he say it properly?

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Suddenly, arms circled around him, and Keima's wet eyes snapped open.

"See, you can say it…"

The bitter cold became more manageable.

* * *

 **I wonder... do I hate Keima or something, coz he always gets the more serious themes? Still, I though this was a kind of sweet one. Keima may have screwed up, but I can't imagine any of the girls not forgiving him eventually... even though it may take some time.**

 **I hope you liked this.**


	64. Frost

Theme 64- Frost

100 words

It wasn't snowing, nor did Jack Frost nip at the windows, but Keima could feel the cold and silence which came alongside winter as he waited.

He busied himself by rubbing the goosebumps on his arm, but the frosty stares didn't lift off of him.

Chihiro was damn lucky that the winter only seemed to be targeting him.

"Ka-san… To-san… I want you to meet my b-boyfriend, Keima," Chihiro spoke, a little nervous, but nowhere near the state Keima was in.

He groaned… reality was the only shitty game where meeting your girlfriend's parents could be considered a winter event.

* * *

 **Wahahahahahaha! I really need to be nicer to Keima. I just shove him from one difficult event to another.**

 **In any case, this is the first time I've mentioned Chihiro's parents in this story, but I'm actually happy how this turned out... I imagine it's utterly terrifying to meed your girlfriend's parents...**

 **Not that I'd know... no one's come to meet my parents yet... coz I'm forever alone...**

 ***cue exaggerated sobs***

 **Though jokes aside, I actually would wanna hear what you guys think... is it as bone-chilling and fraught with danger as how I imagine it?**


	65. A Moment in Time

Theme 65- A Moment in Time

100 words

"Keima, listen to this," Chihiro held out an earpiece, "it's my favourite song…"

"Didn't you say that about the song last week?" Keima barely looked up over his PFP.

"New songs come out every Wednesday," she shrugged, "it isn't my fault they're all so good."

That answer made Keima roll his eyes, but he took the earphone from her and placed it in his ear. Rather than returning to his game, his eyes drifted to the small smile on Chihiro's face as she bobbed along with the music.

It was a little ironic that he appreciated these low-key, everyday events.

* * *

 **Ah Keima... galge may be where you learnt about romance, but it's a bit different in real life... for one, the majority of your time will not be in romantic events. Still, I was quite fond of this scene... maybe because I can imagine it easily, and literally, nothing happened. Real life is best if nothing is happening in it.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for the support. You guys are awesome.**


	66. Dangerous Territory

Theme 66- Dangerous Territory

100 words

Chihiro nearly tripped, but Keima was quicker than that, catching her by the shoulders. Chihiro flashed a broad smile at her boyfriend.

"That was dangerous…" she exaggerated her sigh of relief, "I nearly fell for you…"

For a moment, Keima just stared at her. Chihiro frowned.

"You're not going to groan at how lame that pick-up line was?"

"Nope," Keima looked away, "I wouldn't react to such a stupid line."

On the other side, Keima tried to tone down the blush that had come to his face… as ridiculous as that line was, she looked way too cute saying it!

* * *

 **Shame on you for using that line, Chihiro... and shame on you for actually reacting, Keima!**

 **Though for me, pick-up lines are hilarious... true, I won't take a person seriously if someone used it on me, but I'd probably think they were adorable.**

 **As usual, I love you guys... if you were a fruit, you'd be a fiiiineapple XD...**

 **Yeah, I'll let myself out... *hangs head***


	67. Boundaries

Theme 67- Boundaries

100 words

"Ne, Ka-san, is there a proper way to love someone?"

"Hmm," Chihiro's mother paused, "I'd say two things… don't believe movies, and hold yourself back enough that you don't get hurt if it doesn't work."

"Really? Shouldn't you go at full speed?"

"Well, there is a chanc–"

"Ka-san, you love your career, right?"

"Obviously… I wouldn't have gone into it, otherwise."

"And even though you were scared of failing, you still went at it, and you succeeded."

The older Kosaka smiled. The logic was a bit flawed, but she was glad her daughter had her own drive and opinions…

* * *

 **Hmm... I wasn't quite happy at this ending, but it's fine for now... and I can't even tell you how much I had to rewrite this theme...**

 **As annoying as a theme this was, boundaries are important when loving a person. I kind of disagree with Chihiro in what she said, because you probably shouldn't love without putting some kind of barrier to protect yourself. Even if the highs of love are stronger, so are the lows, and there's a high chance of a relationship becoming unhealthy if you completely let your guard down.**

 **Though you can argue that it's equally harmful to completely hold back, only expecting the worse... it's a difficult balance.**

 **Also, unlike how Chihiro puts it, chasing a career is way easier than chasing a single person... still, I believe that enthusiasm and a decent amount of trust is needed to get to a place you like.**

 **So I hope you liked this.**


	68. Unsettling Revelations

Theme 68- Unsettling Revelations

100 words

Keima cursed Yui as he waited outside her house, smoothing his dress down. He did not imagine he'd have to cross-dress again, now that everything was over.

He impatiently pressed the bell, wanting to get this over and done with.

"Sorry to make you wait, Keima-kun…" Yui opened the door… followed by the rest of the 2B Pencils. Keima blanched, which probably made lying impossible.

"Keima-kun?"

"That's Katsuragi?"

Keima's eyes fell fearfully on his girlfriend. He gulped as she gave him a one-over.

"Why?" Chihiro frowned, "why does my boyfriend look better than me in a dress?"

Keima face faulted…

* * *

 **WAHAHAHAHA! Chihiro doesn't stand a chance to the power of cross-dressing Keima (or Keiko, as I prefer)... I'd say Keima came out on top here, but he really didn't.**

 **Though it's funny. Before I wrote this, I asked my little sister how she expected Chihiro would react if she saw Keima in a skirt. She had the exact same thoughts as me... namely, that she'd be more upset that Keima makes a better girl than she does... this was just another way that Chihiro is the exact opposite of normal.**

 **In any case, I hope this was to everyone's liking.**


	69. Shattered

Theme 69- Shattered

100 words

Chihiro stood, unmoving, as she watched it shatter on the ground. Her eyes wavered, unsure how to react… whether to cry or be mad…

He broke it…

"I'm so sorry," Keima rushed to her side, now in full view of the broken lamp, "the kids wanted to play catch…"

"Could you not have taken that outside!?" Chihiro asked exasperatedly, "I really liked that lamp!" Keima and his two kids hung their heads.

"Sorry…"

"Now go outside… I'll clean this up."

"This wouldn't have happened if I was allowed to show them galge," Keima muttered as he left.

"I heard that!"

* * *

 **This went differently from how it started, didn't it? Like it was gonna be a sad look on how Keima broke Chihiro's heart...**

 **Nope! It's gonna be a fluffy story about the future Katsuragi's breaking crap in the house! I totally baited and switched... though it probably isn't that effective when you do that in 100 words.**

 **But who cares!? I'm a master baiter and switcher, and you can't tell me otherwise!**

 **Happy 69th chapter, guys! We're nearly there.**


	70. Bitter Silence

Theme 70- Bitter Silence

100 words

Keima liked silence… silence meant peace and quiet so he could play games… silence meant Elsie wasn't around to make his life a pain.

At this time, silence only made him contemplate as to how he got here… how he'd manipulated all those girls and their feelings.

This wasn't a game… they weren't going to forget him after this! Today, he'd hurt Chihiro, but everyone else would follow afterwards, because there was no reset button on their hearts.

Answers… distractions… Keima doubted he'd find either in galge anymore.

Even still, Keima wished Elsie could be around to make some noise.

* * *

 **and the weight of Keima's actions finally fell on him... and it is heavy.**

 **Setting wise, I kind of imagine this drabble to have taken place while Keima was taking a bath after that horrible date with Chihiro on the eve of the festival. Somehow, I imagine he'd be feeling more crappy than her at this time, because no decent human being likes hurting another person.**

 **Well, it's a downer, but I hope you liked it. Just one more month left :D**


	71. The True You

Theme 71- The True You

100 words

"She's perfect!" Keima yelled, standing up in his seat. While he'd never been particularly discreet about his gaming, it was obvious where his words were targetting. It took Nikaidou a few seconds to kick Keima out of the door and scold Elsie for not having a grip on him.

"As usual, Otamega is being a creep," Chihiro verbalised.

"But that's pretty much how Katsuragi usually acts," Ayumi smiled back.

"You said it…" Chihiro laughed.

With that, class continued, and Chihiro tried not to let her fondness of a certain gamer show on her face…

But she was hardly alone there…

* * *

 **Fun fact... all four of the girls in this chapter pretty much see Keima for who he is, yet still like him. That's kinda why I enjoy the hunting break chapters of the manga.**

 **Keima's otaku personality really shines through, and somehow, it makes the girls like him more. Maybe it's somewhat ironic, but I feel like that's true for real life as well... besides, if someone doesn't like you for who you actually are, it's not worth your time.**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed this. Ja ne**


	72. Pretence

Theme 72- Pretence

100 words

Pretence: attempting to make something that isn't the case appear true…

Everyone does it, but Keima had honed that skill to an art form.

To remove the loose spirit from the hearts of girls, he had to alter his personality to appeal to them.

To protect himself, he had to make it that he didn't care what happened after he reached their endings… that's where games stopped, right?

Still, he did find his thoughts wandering to them… whether they were okay… whether they were moving on… whether they ever thought of him…

Keima sighed. He sucked at lying to himself.

* * *

 **Hmm... this is actually somewhat similar to 'Forgotten', isn't it? In fact, it's kind of like a less honest version of that drabble.**

 **In any case, Keima has pretended a lot throughout this manga. With the girls, you could say he was like a galge protagonist, who says stuff and reacts in a specific way which would make the route move forward.**

 **Ironically, in Chihiro's original conquest, she was the one who was doing most of the pretending... like pretending to like Yuuta, and pretending she was okay with all the stuff Keima was having her do... all because she wanted to have an excuse to remain around Keima... you could even say that she was somewhat adopting Keima's protagonist status on him... though that may be me thinking too hard.**

 **So I hope you liked this. See ya**


	73. Patience

Theme 73- Patience

100 words

The clock ticked painfully slowly, each second feeling much too long…

Waiting…

Was it just her, or was it getting slower the more Chihiro's eyes drifted toward it?

Waiting…

Seriously, in this time, Chihiro could have probably done all her holiday homework…

Waiting…

Suddenly, a shrill ring echoed around the school, and Chihiro jumped to her feet, all frustrations at waiting melting off her face.

"See you suckers in September!" she saluted, "farewe -"

She blanched as Nikaidou grabbed her shoulder, her eyes flashing.

"I'm joking, Sensei…"

Keima rolled his eyes… what did Chihiro expect to happen, saying something like that?

* * *

 **Hehe... Chihiro got in trouble... and about time, considering how mean I've been to Keima... now it's your turn to be terrorised by me, Chihiro... bwahahahahaha!**

 **But on the theme, I think Patience is a virtue. While I don't think it should be used as an excuse to procrastinate, I do believe that taking everything in stride and not complaining is a good quality for a person to have.**


	74. Midnight

Theme 74- Midnight

100 words

'Midnight is a magical time… in fairy tales, it pops up time and time again, and I gotta say… I kind of hope something interesting and romantic happens to me at that time… like that certain someone putting down his console to serenade me at my window… though it would suck if he got my parent's room… but that would kind of be romantic in its own rite… they'd try to separate us, but we'd never part… It'd be just like Romeo and Juliet…'

Chihiro slammed her diary shut, her face bright red. No more late night writing for her…

* * *

 **This is basically me anytime I look back on my old writing... be it me writing when sleep deprived or not. I hope I'm not the only one who does that.**

 **Though fun fact... I wrote this story at midnight as well, to give it a kind of authentic feel. Hopefully that worked.**

 **As usual, I hope you liked this, and feel free to leave a review if you have stuff to say.**


	75. Shadows

Theme 75- Shadows

100 words

Chihiro liked watching her shadow sometimes… maybe it was the fact that it always seemed to change in shape and direction with the times… being tall and skinny at one moment, then being so round it was barely visible at another…

As she turned the corner, she spotted Keima… alone… and not playing a game.

With resolve, she sped forward till she was behind him… then it fell as she remembered her "cockroach" insult from yesterday.

Her eyes fell on his hanging hand… then to his shadow… then her shadow poked his annoyingly.

That's all she had the guts for…

* * *

 **it's a vicious cycle... Chihiro not being able to express to Keima that she likes him, then saying something mean, then feeling guilty about saying something mean, then continuing to be mean, because she feels she doesn't deserve to be with him.**

 **Being a tsundere kinda sucks.**

 **Though on the topic of shadows, I totally do the stuff Chihiro does...**


	76. Summer Haze

Theme 76- Summer Haze

100 words

Summers were brutal, but today was so bad Chihiro couldn't move from her park bench.

"Keima…" Chihiro grumbled as she fanned herself, "get me some ice-cream…"

"Get it yourself," Keima responded for the nth time.

"Please…"

"No. If you want it so much, you can walk to get it."

Chihiro forced herself to sit up.

"If you don't, I'll hug you and steal all your coolness."

"Be my guest," Keima shrugged, "my temperature runs higher though."

With a groan, Chihiro rolled off the bench and stumbled to find an ice-cream van.

"I want too!" Keima called behind her.

"Piss off!"

* * *

 **Ah, Chihiro, getting Keima to buy you ice-cream only worked ten odd years ago. Now, he'll only get it if he's in a good mood. Well, that's kinda how it works in my house.**

Me: "Sis, do you want ice coffee?"

Sister: "sure."

Me: "Cool, can you get me some when you get yourself."

Sister: "bugger off!"

 **Aah, love... when being rude to someone is totally okay.**

 **Also, apparently guys are warmer than girls... something to do with fat distribution or something... too bad it doesn't make a difference in this bloody weather here.**


	77. Memories

Theme 77- Memories- continuation of Accuracy

100 words

After her jerk reaction of relief at getting her question answered, Chihiro sobered at the thought of her missing week.

But she'd forgotten a lot of stuff… like today's Japanese Lesson… or breakfast.

However, she did remember Ayumi's joke during that class and stubbing her toe on the table… the feelings behind the memories…

How would she have felt that week? Having him close, yet being pushed toward another guy… and him kissing her, knowing this was the end…

Maybe those bitter memories were better not remembered… after all, she didn't want to sully the new ones they'd make now.

* * *

 **Memories are weird and wonderful things... by that, the weirdest things can jog your memory, be it something funny, or something that made you feel something specific. For the life of me, I can't remember the tune of the song I was listening to today, but I can tell you which level of my Lego game that it was the BGM for.**

 **Though maybe this is a truth to any of Keima's conquests... they essentially have a bitter-sweet ending. Keima kisses the girl, but it doesn't mean that he gets her, and everyone's feelings are ignored. From the moment Keima got his collar, I was holding out on the day he'd lose it, just because he deserved better than one sweet kiss that he'd remember, but never be allowed to repeat ever again.**

 **So yeah... will see you guys soon, and good night.**


	78. Change in the Weather

Theme 78- Change in the Weather

100 words

For Keima, the kiss at any of his conquests was somewhat like a button click at his game, which he always timed perfectly, based on his love points and story progression. That was how he liked it.

However, Chihiro's conquest was a mess… after following a false route for three days, her real issue was insecurity, which wasn't even remedied by love.

Why did he kiss her then? She hadn't shown any feelings towards him, and it was purposefully interrupted her… somehow, it just felt right.

As he looked above, the sun burst through the clouds, as if it agreed.

* * *

 **So I visit this for the second day in a row, but with a perception flip.**

 **Chihiro's first arc was weird... three days of inane guy chasing, followed by a single sentence of truth to reveal what was actually going on, then it took Keima ten minutes to finish up, but in a somewhat unconventional manner. Keima took a leap of faith, believing that kissing her would chase out the spirit, even though he'd never tried to make her fall in love with him in the first place. If Chihiro actually hadn't liked him... that could have gone quite differently.**

 **As for the theme, the weather totally changed when Keima kissed her. I've always wondered if it had to do with her Loose Spirit (like how Kanon could become invisible, or how Kusunoki became 2 different people), or if it just was empathetic weather, but I can say one thing... there is no way in hell something like this would happen in real life.**

 **Thoughts?**


	79. Illogical and Presents

Theme 79- Illogical

100 words

At lunch, Class 2-B got an unexpected visitor in the form of Aoba, who stopped at Keima's desk.

"You are the rumoured genius on love, right?" she asked. Before he could respond, a hand landed on his desk.

"If it's advice you want, he won't give any," Chihiro spoke firmly, "I might be able to help."

Keima wasn't happy about either distraction, but he said nothing.

"How do you fall in love?" Aoba asked.

"Having enough love related events…" Keima responded.

"Just…" Chihiro shrugged. Keima raised an eyebrow.

While Chihiro and Keima argued points, Aoba sighed. Both answers were nonsense.

* * *

 **Ok, for some background to everyone who doesn't know, Aoba is the genius girl who Keima conquered in the second light novel. I felt like including her this chapter. Why, you ask?**

 **Just... that is indeed a valid answer, both for liking someone and doing unexpected stuff... though yeah, there's not much logic behind that though... and Keima's game logic is kind of illogical as well(though in the real life sense). I felt it just worked...**

 **And in other news, It's Chihiro's birthday today! So bonus drabble today!**

* * *

Theme 79.5- Presents

100 words

"Happy birthday," Keima handed his gift to Chihiro, "hope you like this…"

Keima was certain she would. His gift was this beautiful heart necklace he'd come across, which even trumped his Otome game idea.

"Oh yeah, I got you a present too," Keima raised an eyebrow, but accepted it, "open it now."

So he unwrapped it… to reveal another layer of wrapping… then another… The vein in Keima's head twitched.

It took seventeen layers to reach the box, which he opened… to a pick?

"It's your pick," Chihiro smiled gently.

Suddenly, Keima felt he'd need to try harder next year.

* * *

 **Hell yeah! I've always wanted to write the moment when Chihiro gave Keima the pick she stole back... and what more perfect way than in a box wrapped with multiple layers? Literally, the only thing which would be more like her was if I had her stuff the box down his tracksuit top like she did the first time.**

 **So yeah... happy December the 3rd!**


	80. Just Human

Theme 80- Only Human

100 words

'To err is human, to forgive divine.'

For both Chihiro and Keima, the walk to the café was a quiet one, with each of them dwelling in their own thoughts.

Keima had definitely been wrong in how he'd handled Chihiro's confession, but now the collar was off, and he could make amends.

For Chihiro, she was thinking about her behaviour from before. She had been somewhat of a bully, and that was something she needed to change as well…

They glanced to meet each other's eye, to which they laughed awkwardly.

They are human, and that's why they can forgive.

* * *

 **When I saw the theme name, that saying was the first thing which came to mind, and I've learnt that my gut reaction usually is my best. Oddly enough though, I actually disagree with the saying.**

 **Forgiveness isn't divine... we forgive because we know what it's like to have wronged another person and felt guilt about it. We try to forgive so we can be forgiven as well. Considering this scene was set at the start of their date at the end of the series, they still have a long path to fixing and forgiving what happened in the past.**

 **Also, in other news, my updates are going to be a little erratic for a while. I'm not going to have steady internet for a while, so I'll update whenever I can. Still, I will be writing this and my other stories in the time, so hopefully I will have more stories for you soon.**

 **Till next time then.**


	81. A Place to Belong

Theme 81- A Place to Belong

100 words

"Now that both parties have made their points in the Otome Game versus Galge debate," Miyako indicated to Chihiro and Keima on the proverbial stage, "let's hear from the judges..."

"Definitely Otome games!" Ayumi grinned, "hot guys are the best!"

Chihiro whooped.

"Because Keima-kun likes them, I choose galge," Yui announced proudly to Keima.

Both contestants looked toward the last judge, who shrank away.

"If you pick Galge, I'll-"

"No bribing! I'll let her skip the next-"

Miyako smiled at the now squabbling couple... band practice became more fun since they'd started dating...

Though they really should be practicing now...

 **holy, it's been a while. In the 10 or so odd days I've been gone, I've been to 2 places. As of yesterday, I finally got a sim card and can finally post... Though it's a solid connection, retyping drabbles is kind of a pain. I hope it gets better than this.**

 **In any case, I'm gonna be double posting for a few days. I've decided I'm going to finish posting this story by the end of this year, so you can see the need. Though that I'll probably do when I get some proper WiFi.**

 **So on this theme, I was just thinking of a what it meant to belong... basically, it's a place you can be yourself and people enjoy your company... and with Keima, his perfect place is inside a game... but slowly, the people of the real are starring to accept and love him too. So yeah, I imagine the clubroom is a nice place for him too.**

 **Also, I can totally imagine Keima and Chihiro debating about this topic once she starts playing Otome games.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this then. Ja ne... Also, autocorrect sucks, so sorry if there's mistakes.**


	82. Advantage

Theme 82- Advantage

100 words

"Guys are so superficial," Chihiro complained after yet another rejected confession, "they say they want a good personality, but in the end, it's good-looking girls who have the advantage."

"It's a bit rich coming from you," Miyako replied bluntly, "didn't you ask out what's-his-face because he was hot?"

"Not that he'd like me back," Chihiro responded grumpily, "if only there was one guy who was different..."

Against her will, her eyes drifted to Keima, who was absorbed in his game. She doubted he cared much about looks... all he wanted was someone 2D.

She didn't have a chance, either way...

* * *

 **Ah, I literally have so many failed attempts at drabbles I could make another story... But I won't, coz God knows, I need to post up my other stories...**

 **Though I can say that this Drabble really does feel like Chihiro... Hypocritical and superior, despite the lingering insecurity and reluctant affection... And guess what. That is how girls with a crush act...**

 **Though with Chihiro's view, I don't know whether I agree or not. I don't have a lot of experience with guys, and even less with guys I've actually liked. I can safely say I've never encountered anyone who has ever liked me like that, but I can't be sure if I actually have a good personality... So that's not much reference.**

 **well, whatever! Even if you notice physical beauty first, you'll love what's inside more. Besides, true love is exceptional :)**

 **see ya**


	83. Breakfast

Theme 83- Breakfast

100 words

Sora jumped as Chihiro burst into the kitchen, making a beeline for Keima's toast.

"I'm running a bit late," she took a bite, "but To-chwan will dwop you off at scwool an' mwake shur-" she swallowed, "where did I leave my briefcase?" suddenly, her eyes widened in panic, "did I even pack it?"

"Ka-chan… Ka-chan…" Keima called fruitlessly, before switching.

"Chihiro!"

"What!?" Keima quickly kissed her. She turned pink, but calmed down.

"You packed and left it in our room," he answered, before handing her his other toast, "now go…"

Sora smiled. It was nice seeing her parents in honeymoon-mode.

* * *

 **Another adult story... I don't know how it's like everywhere, but in Japan, it's more normal for parents to refer to each other with the names their kids would call them... maybe to teach them by example? In any case, that's why Keima used her proper name when he wasn't getting her attention. I dunno, it kinda has the same fluffy feel "Lost and Found" had.**

 **In any case, I hope you liked it.**


	84. Echoes

Theme 84- Echoes

100 words

As the 2B Pencils trailed out of their club room for the last time, Chihiro paused. This really was the end.

She had a lot of memories here… fun practices… frustrating days where she'd never seem to improve… even days which were completely off-topic… now it was over.

Ayumi prodded Keima to talk to Chihiro.

"What's up?" Keima asked, his voice bouncing back.

"It's sad… seeing this place so empty…" Keima rubbed her shoulder.

"It was also empty when you came here," he reminded Chihiro, "so wherever you go next, you'll make it into an amazing place like this one…"

* * *

 **I had two thoughts when I wrote this... echoing rooms do feel a bit lonely, but echoing mountains are awesome! I can totally imagine Chihiro yelling into those, just so she can hear her voice echo. in any case, I felt the first thought was probably more meaningful.**

 **Though the best echoes are the one that come in those specially designed rooms where the sound travels from one side to the other with no echo in between. It was actually in a HIMYM episode, but I've been in a real life room like that. Those are frickin' awesome!**

 **But on what I actually wrote... yeah, it is kind of difficult leaving something behind, but there'll always be something ahead. Still, change isn't really the easiest.**

 **So this is the first of two chapters I'm posting today.**


	85. Falling

Theme 85- Falling

100 words

"Swoon for me, my love!" Chihiro beamed, holding her arms behind a creeped-out Miyako.

Trust exercises and Chihiro on a sugar high… a mix no one asked for…

"How 'bout no…"

Chihiro shrugged, before repeating her line to the next person.

They turned, and she blanched. It was Katsuragi… she'd just referred to Katsuragi as "my love"…

"Don't make anything of-"

"Wrong!" Keima shoved his finger in her face, "In games, it must always be the girl who swoons for the guy!" he glared at her, "how about you swoon for me!?"

Well, she was feeling a little light-headed now.

* * *

 **Hehe, nothing sobers a motormouth faster than inadvertently saying too much. Of course, this is before Chihiro had confessed to him, but I thought it was a cute idea... even though it's probably OOC for Keima to ask a real girl to swoon for him. Ah well, this was too cute to not post.**

 **Though Chihiro's line is actually fairly common in my house. It's all fun and games till someone gets too into it then falls... after that, it's hilarious!**

 **This is my second chapter for today, so go back one if you didn't read it.**


	86. Picking up the Pieces

Theme 86- Picking up the Pieces- Continuation of Shattered

100 words

When Chihiro returned back to the hall with a dustpan, she realised she wasn't alone.

"I thought you were going to play with the kids outside," she ducked next to Keima, who was gathering the larger pieces of the lamp.

"I left them to it… I figured I'd take responsibility and help clean up."

Chihiro suddenly laughed.

"What's with that?" Chihiro shook her head.

"Nothing…" with a raised eyebrow, he went back to cleaning.

Just the last time he'd said something like that, they started dating…

If good things happened every time he broke something, he should break stuff forever…

* * *

 **Of course Chihiro would put a positive spin to the certain shattering I'd eluded to in Shattered. Basically, there's no need for Chihiro to feel sad about that anymore, because something bad can lead to some place better...**

 **And if you wonder what good could have come from Keima breaking a lamp... well, I guess you can just ask them tomorrow *wink wink***

 **When Chihiro gets a better lamp...**

 **Anyhoo, I hope you liked this. I'll be back tomorrow then.**


	87. Gunshot

Theme 87- Gunshot

100 words

The starting gun went off, and Chihiro jumped, grabbing the closest thing to stop her from falling…

Something warm and soft… then her already wound-up nerves went into overdrive at the new sensations… her hands curled around his shirt sleeve… her legs rubbing against his… her chest pressed against his upper arm…

The only reason he couldn't hear the pounding of her heart was because it had stopped as she was inches from his face… again!

"D-don't touch me!" he yelled, and she scrambled off him, muttering an apology.

She didn't know whether to curse or praise that goddamn thing…

* * *

 **Hello, chapter 108... we meet again :)**

 **Though unlike "Start", this is in Chihiro's point of view, and man... that was a rush! I seriously adore this scene so much. I also stand corrected in how the sports festival was not a filler... it was just a hunting break, and I feel it actually contributed in developing Chihiro and Ayumi as characters, which worked to make the love triangle more tragic...**

 **But in other news, I've started another poll, due to extreme curiosity... namely, I trust all of you readers have watched the anime and made your own opinions about it... with me, I just want to know which seasons you enjoyed the most.**

 **Like for me, my order from favourite to least favourite is 2, 3, 1... I'm not implying that season 1 was bad, but I felt there were certain facets which I considered to be done better in the other seasons... for me, season 1 is still a solid 7/10, so in no way do I consider it bad.**

 **In any case, I would like anyone who reads this to please go to my account and vote on the poll. I don't need reasons or anything, but I would like to know the standings with the fans... please make this old author happy and satisfy my curiosity.**

 **As usual, I love you all, and we're nearing the last spurt of this story, after which I promise to not start another story till I finish my other ongoing ones...**

 **See you guys, and please vote!**


	88. Possession

Theme 88- Possession

100 words

Chihiro liked to imagine herself as a sunflower… a somewhat plain flower which faced towards the sun, basking in its specialness…

Still, as her eyes scanned through the crowd for her sun, her ears drifted to the familiar voices at her side… Otamega and Ellie were discussing something, of which she caught the end.

"That real girl… there is absolutely no way I would even be concerned about her!" Keima yelled. It sunk in after a moment… he was talking about Chihiro…

Her rocking over the railings stopped as uneasiness settled on her heart… it hurt, hearing it from him…

* * *

 **So today is another scene inspection... though a lot more bitter than the one I'd done yesterday... because this was the precise moment when Chihiro got possessed by the loose spirit... or at least, in my opinion, because it never was stated in canon.**

 **This one was pretty much devoid of any romance, and Chihiro may not have even known why Keima's comment hurt. Still, this was painful to write... no one deserves to be depressed.**

 **So yeah, I hope you liked it.**


	89. Twilight

Theme 89- Twilight

100 words

Shiori was stooped over her desk, her eyes scrunched as she tried to remember the word she wanted to describe the romantic blue and pink sky in her scene… sunset didn't have the connotation she wanted…

"Katsuragi-kun," she sat up, "what's another word for 'sunset'?"

"Twilight?" he suggested. Chihiro, who was next to him, looked up at the word.

"Are we talking Team Edward and Team Jacob… or Twilight Sparkle?" Keima sighed as she continued babbling excitedly about those topics.

Shiori was more disappointed… it was a nice word, but the media had ruined it…

Maybe she should invent something...

* * *

 **Ah Shiori... sorry, but 'twilight' belongs to a lot of fandoms now... better come up with some now ones then... or crack open a thesaurus!**

 **So this one is after the end of the manga, where Keima is still friends with the girls, and Chihiro just decides to tag along... though whether she'd actually like Twilight or MLP is anyone's guess...**

 **And as a reminder, please don't forget to check out my poll on my profile, regarding your favourite seasons... a few of you have come around, but if I can get 9000 views on this story so far, I'm pretty sure there are more, and I'd like to hear from you.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**


	90. Nowhere and Nothing

Theme 90- Nowhere and Nothing

100 words

Chihiro didn't need to look up to know that her dream landscape was the same bleak, rain-stricken nothingness that it always was. Still, her search continued.

Suddenly, she stopped as her foot slammed against something hard... She cursed, braving to look into the rain for the first time. A sidecar?

"What, you need a ride or something?" Keima drawled, and Chihiro noticed the greenery around her, and the road she was walking.

"I guess I could..." She replied hesitantly, "do you know what I'm looking for?" He glanced up from his PFP, ignoring the directions post.

"You can direct me."

* * *

 **Hmm... I guess this was based around that extra picture in Chihiro's arc in the manga, but I kind of played around with it. Keima knows the roads to love, but Chihiro is probably fine around here, knowing she isn't alone. Keima's here, and he brought some colour and objects into her world.**

 **Yeah... I wasn't that proud of this, but my target ending date still remains, so I can't be too picky.**

 **I hope you liked this.**


	91. Answers

Theme 91- Answers

Answers... that was all Chihiro wanted. What the hell were all these people doing, and why did Ayumi need to be involved?

"We're helping Katsuragi confess his feelings," Haqua answered evenly.

BULLSHIT! It was through her protests that Haqua yielded.

"Katsuragi is fighting right now... to protect us all!"

Chihiro's eyebrow rose as she watched the panty-wielding boy by the river...

"...You're talking about that?"

"That's right..." Haqua responded, but her tone was less than assuring. Chihiro sighed.

This creep with his weird methods was meant to save the world?

It's rare... Finding an answer which raises even more questions.

* * *

 **Lol, didn't I just update 2 hours ago... Well, screw that, coz things are quiet here, and I had another Drabble. Also, I was rereading this part of the manga, and Chihiro was so cute! Maybe it was because she was concerned about Ayumi.**

 **Though if you think answers and questions don't walk hand in hand when it comes to the harder to understand parts of life, you are wrong. It's one of those shitty things about reality.**

 **Also, yay Haqua! I need to write more about her.**


	92. Innocence

Theme 92- Innocence

100 words

"Nee, Ellie…" Chihiro set down her guitar, "would you say your brother is more of a pitcher or a catcher?"

Ayumi and Yui snorted, but Miyako sighed, both at the question and the fact that now they were on break… _again_ …

"Like baseball?" Elsie asked. The three girls nodded eagerly, "Nii-sama doesn't like sports, but I guess he's more of a pitcher…"

"Really?" Yui piped, a little disappointed.

"No, that makes sense," Chihiro added, "he's the type who can't take what he dishes…"

"Well, Nii-sama's better at holding bal– why are you laughing, everyone?"

Chihiro hoped Elsie would never know…

* * *

 **Mwahahaha! Pervs! Pervs! Pervs! You are all pervs... unless you didn't get this, because then you're a sweet and perfect cinnamon roll like Elsie.**

 **This is part 3 of 4 of all the drabbles I'll be posting today, so yeah... I hope you get this one... though if you've spent time in the yaoi part of tumb1r, you'll probably like this one.**


	93. Simplicity

Theme 93- Simplicity

100 words

Keima picked up some movement in his peripheries, so he looked up from his PFP. At the door, Chihiro was waiting in pyjamas a little too thin for the December weather.

"So… Keima…" Chihiro grinned cheekily as she leaned on the doorframe, "the kids are asleep…"

"So they are…" Keima responded coolly.

"Then I guess you know what that means…" she suddenly pulled up a bucket of popcorn, " _Back to the Future_ marathon!"

And with that, she leapt into the bed, and Keima rolled his eyes… somehow, he figured she would enjoy this more than the fancy dinner he'd planned…

* * *

 **Simple is always better, if you ask me... this was supposed to be Christmas themed too, but that seems to have gone to shit in the writing process... still, I like this one. This is goals for when I get married... instead of a night out, rather have a night in and watch stuff...**

 **Of course, that will have a follow-up too... of us actually cleaning the popcorn off the blankets, because those will be as uncomfortable as hell to sleep in...**

 **But more importantly, Merry Christmas! Or as it's known here, happy Quaid-e-Azam day... it's time to remember and appreciate everything that is important... family... friends... food... presents...**

 **And above all, spread the love... especially to me in the form of voting on the poll on my profile and reviews... I definitely feel super special when I see those.**

 **I seriously love you guys. I hope you have (or had) a great day today.**


	94. Reality

Theme 94- Reality

100 words

Keima stumbled in front of a certain pigtailed girl outside Demeters, but unlike last time, he wasn't searching for the Goddesses. What was he even supposed to say?

"Err... hi Mio..." her eyes narrowed at his casualness, "Aoyama-san, I mean."

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Katsuragi wants to be your friend," Chihiro spoke from nowhere. To Keima's surprise, Mio didn't glare, rather giving him a once-over.

"Feed me, then we'll talk..." Mio grabbed Keima and started leading him.

"Just to iterate, it's _only_ friends," Chihiro called behind them, "he's my boyfriend!"

Keima sighed... reality isn't consistent at all.

* * *

 **And as usual, my choice of guest characters is random and unpredictable... Just like reality, in fact :)**

 **Still, this is another headcanon I've had about the end of the manga... namely that Keima may want to extend a hand of friendship to the girls who he cared about, even if they forgot him. And who better to give his back a push than the Queen of blab, Tsundere-san? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, personally.**

 **Though on the theme, I do agree with the last line... IRL, people don't act consistently. With people's thoughts and intentions changing with a blink of an eye, it makes sense that people can't be predicted 100% of the time.**

 **I dunno... Even though Chihiro and Mio act different normally, I can still imagine this scene. That's proof enough... for me, at least.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.**


	95. Acceptance

Theme 95- Acceptance- Continuation of Cold Embrace

100 words

It was just after Keima had left that Tsukiyo turned back, irritated. Why did _that girl_ get to have Keima? He should be single and give all the girls a chance, if he felt so sorry.

Except _that girl_ was hugging Keima from behind...

"Why do I have to keep hurting them?" Keima's pained voice drifted to Tsukiyo, " I just wanted to apologise..."

Suddenly, her anger dissapated... was it from Keima crying... or the fact that he trusted Chihiro enough to stay in her arms and cry? They both loved each other.

Maybe Tsukiyo should forgive him now.

* * *

 **Yes Tsukiyo... Maybe you should.**

 **If you ask me what the Acceptance in this theme is, it's probably Tsukiyo realising that Keima didn't choose a girl at random... And that it's about time she should accept his apology, because he is sincere, and always has been...**

 **Though this was made more funny that Chihiro and Tsukiyo's voice actors are best friends in real life... And Yuka Iguchi seems to have more of a crush on Kana Asumi(though who wouldn't), so them fighting over a guy would be a non-issue.**


	96. Lesson

Theme 96- Lesson

100 words

"So..." Nikaidou swivelled her chair, "are you aware as to why I brought you here?"

Chihiro shook her head, and Keima shrugged.

"It has come to my attention that you two are dating," Chihiro blushed lightly, but Keima didn't respond, "so I have a lesson for you... If you'll close the door, Katsuragi."

Keima sensed an irritating, but unavoidable flag, but that wasn't the half of it...

The two teens walked out five minutes later, eyes trained forward and with a decided space between them, now knowing more than they'd ever hoped to...

Nikaidou grinned... her work here was done.

* * *

 **My God, there is nothing more perfect than the thought of Nikaidou giving these two the sex talk... with pictures...**

 **I imagine Keima getting one lesson from this... When your teacher who you met in the past and who may still love you offers to give you and your new girlfriend a lesson, RUN AWAY! Nothing good will come of it, and you'll be traumatised for life.**


	97. Enthusiasm

Theme 97- Enthusiasm

100 words

Chihiro wasn't a passionate person... she was enthusiastic about everything she liked, and meh about everything else, and that was it.

Still, Keima found himself a little thrown off as she asked for the expensive guitar and made herself comfortable on the seat... her boisterous motions were still there, but there was something else... like how she calmed down, strumming the guitar into making a genuinely pleasant sound. This wasn't like her usual enthusiasm.

She'd grown... Keima though fondly. Maybe it wasn't the same red hot passion he'd seen with other girls, but this kind of enthusiasm suited her better.

* * *

 **I'm gonna be brief here coz it's nearly one am, and I still have three more drabbles to complete in the next 23 hours, but have I mentioned how much I loved this scene in the anime? I wonder how I managed to avoid this for 97 chapters.**

 **For me, I don't think Chihiro is passionate. She is the type that likes something one week, then will forget it for the next month, so that's why I consider her band to be something different. She didn't give up when it got hard, and she could be serious... When she's not randomly calling off practices to try the new meatbuns from Lamsons...**

 **It's this kind of contradiction that makes me like her...**


	98. Game

Theme 98- Game

100 words

Keima looked at his screen disbelievingly... what the hell was this!?

Was that girl in the back sticking her tongue out at him... while Rie was talking? He sighed and continued with the game.

Till it happened again...

One scene, she snuck past, shooting a crafty grin at the protagonist... a different scene, she pretended to slip on a banana peel... then another scene, she started tapping on the screen corner. Keima waited for these strange appearances to achieve something, but it didn't...

The booklet just referred to her as an Easter Egg, and he couldn't conquer her.

What a waste!

* * *

 **OK, now that I've had a decent night's sleep, let's try this again...**

 **Ah, this game... The idea for it actually came quite a while back... having a fourth wall breaking mob character. I can totally imagine Chihiro doing some of this stuff if she was in a game.**

 **Though on a different note, this is actually a pretty crappy game. Any story is made with the Conservation of Detail, so including an interesting character who has no actual weight in the story is bad writing... Still, I was amused at the thought of Keima actually getting distracted within a galge he was playing... The 2D actually distracting him from the 2D.**

 **Though weirdly enough, I have seen something like this happen in a dating simulation. For anyone who likes Sake Visual, they had a really hot theatre tech in Backstage Pass, but he wasn't one of the guys you could pursue a route with... The backlash actually led the group to make an apology cake... Though not sure how that placated anyone, considering there's a cake and you can't eat it.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this.**


	99. Friendship

Theme 99- Friendship

100 words

"Hi... Ayumi-chan," Chihiro's mother spoke on the phone, "Chihiro didn't come home last night, so I was wondering if she stayed over at your place..."

Ayumi's eyes widened, but she kept her cool, answering quickly, but not too quick.

"Oh yeah..." she quickly adjusted her phone, "we marathonned the first season of _Supernatural_..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... we got so into it we started making popcorn salt barriers as well..." Ayumi responded enthusiastically. The older lady laughed.

"Thanks," she cut the call.

Yes, Ayumi's story was credible... If only Chihiro hadn't been at Yui's and Miyako's house last night as well...

* * *

 **Wahahaha! This is why you have to check your stories before you lie for your friends. Chihiro's definitely gonna get in trouble once she gets home, coz if all of her friends covered for her...**

 **Lol, though Eri would be telling the truth. As Xellos put it so nicely, Chihiro's in Nii-sama's room, and she asked to not be disturbed. That's when shit definitely would hit the fan.**

 **Though I had to rewrite this like... Four times... No wonder I was at wits end last night.**


	100. Endings

Theme 100-Endings

100 words

Chihiro whistled excitedly in the kitchen as she made breakfast... It was going to be a big day for Sora, who was going to be graduating from High School... except the teenager looked exactly the opposite...

"Ka-chan," Sora groaned, clutching her stomach, "I can't go to school today..."

"Yeah yeah..." Chihiro straightened her up, "you're not sick. Those are just nerves..."

Sora wanted to protest, but her mother was right...

"Do I have to graduate?" she pleaded, "my life's gonna be over if I do..."

"You'll just be starting a new chapter," Chihiro rubbed her hair, "welcome to the world..."

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**

 **For the first time in a while, I've finally completed something when I hoped for, and while I was super rushed and driving myself crazy coz I had to retype everything into my phone because I haven't had WiFi on my laptop for five days now. Still, I did it, and now I'll say my goodbyes properly.**

 **Firstly, on the theme... It mirrors the first theme, so what would be more perfect than have the story end the same way it started... My little sister actually gave me that idea for this framing device.**

 **But yeah... High school graduations are actually the first time you truly feel your life change. That's when you become an adult and see the world for what it is... As Chihiro put it, "welcome to the world..." Just like how she welcomed her 99 chapters ago at her birth...**

 **As for no Keima... Dammit, I hadn't considered it... Will I need to do an epilogue drabble or something?**

 **Well, if need be... For now, I am content with this story.**

 **Secondly, I want to thank all the people who have favourited and followed this story... One of my favourite things is going through my emails, seeing all the people who have liked this story.**

 **And also, thanks to all the people who are actually reading this. As of last night, I'd had 10 000 views, and that's pretty amazing... Who knew this many people shipped Chihiro and Keima.**

 **And lastly, thank you to all my reviewers... Especially Shawn Raven, xellos540 and Tia, who stuck around and reviewed for this entire story.**

 **I'm grateful to all of you... Whether it's the people who only read one chapter, or whether you read all of them. It was through your support that I got through some of the tougher themes, and this is for you all.**

 **Though now that I'm done this, now what? Well, it's about bloody time I updated all my ongoing stories.**

 **So I guess I'll announce my new updating regime... As per my new years resolutions, I'm going to update every Thursday... I may alternate stories and throw in a DTG chapter here and there, but my aim for this year is to finish at least one of my stories, and hopefully to update every week.**

 **Whether I start this week or next week... That one kinda depends on if I can finish my chapters, and if I can get some bloody Internet.**

 **Have a happy 2017, people! Peace Out!**


	101. Goodbyes

Theme 101- Goodbyes

100 words

"You're going!?" Keima spoke disbelievingly. Chihiro and Eri were equally shocked.

"In three hours, actually," Tenri nodded.

Keima knew he'd said they'd be going their separate ways… but now!?

His eyes drifted to the two girls at his table, then back to Tenri.

"You can't go…"

"It's only two weeks…" Tenri laughed.

"I know that! You can't leave me alone with _these_ people!" he indicated to the table, "at least take me with you…"

With that, Chihiro put Keima into a headlock, before waving Tenri off.

"Have a good holiday…"

Though she was pretty sure it was more than that…

* * *

 **No need to riot Shawn... for the epilogue is here... and it stars Tenri. Looking back at my document, I did not have a single chapter about her, and that's kind of unreal for me, coz she's the Kaminomi girl I think about the most, after Chihiro. Stupid me... stupid!**

 **So yeah... this is my goodbye to this story... after looking at my document, it's been edited for 23.5 days, has 12037(dammit, why couldn't it be 11037?) words, and now, I will not open it again... because that's what goodbyes are.**

 **So this drabble was based just after the end of the manga, where Tenri is going on a holiday... well, it's easy to call it that, but in the end, if anyone deserves a break to heal, it's her...**

 **Relationships are one of those tricky things... it takes some work to get going, but it takes a lot to keep it there, and because 'status quo is god' is the least realistic trope to exist, they will change with time... whether it's having to pull away to stop people from hurting... whether it's people becoming closer... or whether it's having people being ripped from you, without even being given the chance to say goodbye... even if it's painful, you have to keep moving forward, right?**

 **Eight years, huh... it's been a while...**

 **So yeah... this is the bittersweet end of 'The Gamer and the Guitarist'... It's been a real ride for me, and I'm pretty sure I've changed from when I first started it. With regards to my story, I'm about 60% done with the next DMT chapter and 70% done with the Overboard chapter, so I'll definitely have one of them posted up this Thursday.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
